Zero Tolerance
by PermanentNerd
Summary: AU: After being cheated on, Yu Kanda swore he would never love a girl ever again. So one day, he walks into a bar and meets a certain red head, named Lavi. But, of course, this is a MAN, and he made a promise never to love again...right? RabiYu
1. The Beginning

* * *

_We say that we are in love. We say it to ourselves. We say it to others around us. We say it to the one we want to hear the same words from. Once the words leave our tongues we stand there, expecting to hear them in return. Otherwise it's not worth it. Those three selfish words bring us happiness. But those same words could destroy someone else's happiness in return. So answer this. Is it worth it?_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

  
_

Yu Kanda let out a small grunt of annoyance as he stalked down in the direction of the busy sidewalks, people seeming to swarm around him as he entered the disastrous current of civilization. A young woman brushed past him, their shoulders barley touching but despite the fact, she sent him a flirtatiously dangerous smile causing him to shudder in disgust. Women were the cause of world hunger and all the crap in the world, he had decided a long time ago when he finally felt their deadly strike. Or more so, a kick.

Ignoring an old, Latina woman urging him to take a flier that could possibly take him 'around the world', Kanda exhaled deeply and clicked the stoplight button to cross the street. Cars swerved in front of him and he flinched, burying his hands in his pockets.

Lenalee Lee. The cause of his life spinning into the turmoil it was in, the girl who couldn't keep her love to just one man, the _bitch _who wouldn't even get the guts to tell him that they were over until he found her in the bedroom with a good friend of his. Who, might he which add, was completely innocent because he hadn't known the two were dating. Allen's face went as white as he freakishly colored hair. But the cheating part wasn't quite the problem. No, Kanda didn't really care that Lenalee wasn't his so called _girlfriend _anymore, and found himself actually relieved in an utmost state. The problem was that he hated women and could not to a damn thing to do otherwise.

The way they had the aptitude to manipulate a man to do anything, their soft lips, their flirtatious smiles and gestures and hell, even the way they spoke. And to top it all off, they _had _to be spawns of Satan to have the ability to bleed for a _freaking _week and not die.

"Kid, are you ok?" A deep, rusted voice interrupted his thoughts and Kanda snapped his deep blue eyes to the old man poking his shoulder.

"Fine." He replied gruffly.

The man raised a shaggy eyebrow and pointed to the street. "The lights gone off three times already for you to walk and you just stood there…you sick or sometin'?"

"No, I said I'm fine ok?" Kanda snapped irritably and crossed the street the moment the sign of a walking man showed up, pushing his way through the people and sick hormonal teens. '_What the hell is wrong with me?' _Kanda thought, frowning as the familiar busy shops came into view, the night lights already on as the sun set behind the hills snowy tops.

The cell phone in his left back pocket began to ring and he reluctantly pulled it out, flipping it open and pressing the green send button. "What do you want?"

"Jeez, you haven't seen me in a year and that's how ya talk to me brat?" A clear, melodious voice barked through the other line.

"…Cross?" Kanda said incredulously. "The hell? How the f-ck did you even get my number you creepy bastard?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Christ, you are _still _an ass you know that right?"

"Oh no, an idiot thinks I'm insensitive. Bite me." Kanda retorted in a sarcastic tone. "Seriously dude, what the hell do you want? I don't have any money to lend you and if you're to drunk to drive, do the world and favor, and just get in the car on top speed."

Cross's booming laugh echoed through Kanda's ear. "Not this time! How's life treating you?"

"Bad, you?"

"Uh besides getting my freaking ass frozen up here in stupid Berlin, I made a lot of women happy." The last part of his sentence implied every sexual thing anybody could think of and Kanda nearly gagged on his own hatred.

"Ew, dude, no shut your mouth right there."

"Aw, is someone still being sex deprived? You want old daddy Cross to kiss it all better?" Cross said, his tone turning sickly sweet.

"Drop dead."

"Too sexy."

"My ass."

"My ass is better then yours."

"I hate your guts."

"No you don't. You hate my way-bigger-then-your dick—!"

Kanda snapped the phone shut, a snarl tearing through his throat as he shoved the phone deep into his pocket. _'He better not show his face around me or I'll wipe it clean off his face…the perverted pedophile…' _

Cross had been a decent friend to the temperamental long haired teen, helping occasionally with money and fatherly shit. Only problem was that he was a horrible influence, and usually came back with one…or two…hell even three women to the house. Which also lead to the hatred towards women Kanda felt.

His steps became heavier as the snow crunched against his boots, and the cold began to take a toll on his already pale skin. It wasn't until then that he noticed the crowded streets had become empty, the streetlamps dimly lit to cut through the darkness. Turning the corner, Kanda scoffed at a bar sign glowing radiantly, in neon red and blue. '_Might as well get a drink before I waste my life in my crappy apartment.' _He mused silently, opening the heavy wooden plated doors.

Instantly, the musky scent of alcohol and the faint tinge of vomit filled his nose as he walked over to one of the bar stools. There was faint music playing in the background and a group of men swaying, laughing on their seats. A few teenage girls, who looked way to young to be there, were giggling at another group of much older men, who looked to drunk to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"What do ya want to drink sweetheart?" A middle age women asked him, wiping the inside of a cup with a yellow cloth.

"Just a beer…the strongest one you have, thanks." Kanda said.

It only took a few seconds for the women to come back, a black bottle gleaming in her hands. "Bottoms up." She scoffed before walking off with a sway of her hips to the next customer.

Kanda took a sip of the bottle and inhaled sharply at the taste. '_Damn did that chick give me acid?'_

"What the f-ck do you think you're doing you dumbass?!" A well muscled man bellowed angrily from behind, shoving a red head against the wall. "You think you're all tough 'cause you won me at a game of pool? I'll kick you're fucking ass!"

Kanda grabbed his drink and turned around to watch the fight, raising an eyebrow. '_What an asshole. Has to beat the crap out of a man to win his pride back…'_

He watched as the red head raised his arms in a gesture of peace. "Aw hold on a second! We don't have to settle it like this do we?" He laughed nervously. The red-head was replied with a sharp punch to the gut that caused Kanda to wince from just watching.

He heard the breath of air that whooshed from his lips and clutched his drink tighter. The Ass wasn't done yet, and he yanked a handful of Red's hair landing another blow to the ribs. Red grit his teeth, blood escaping the corners of his mouth and he literally threw the Ass onto the table causing the wooden supports to snap.

Kanda gaped. '_The hell? I thought he was going to lose…' _

Red wiped his mouth, grinning sheepishly. "That's twice you've lost old man."

Ass let out an animalistic snarl, reaching for his back pocket, but before he could fully get the gun from his pocket, Kanda was out of his seat and twisting the arm on his back, the gun clattering to the floor. "That's cheating." Kanda said simply and knocked the man out with a simple blow to the back of his neck.

Red looked up at him surprised. "Dude…wow…that was well timing!"

"Tch." He took a sip of his acid like drink.

"Lavi." Red said cheerfully, patting Kanda's shoulder playfully. "And don't worry. I know your name."

"No you don't!" Kanda retorted, brushing the strong hand away. There was a brief pause.

"Ha you're right! What is it?" Lavi chuckled, scratching the side of his head.

'_Wow this guy is acting like he didn't just nearly get shot…' _ "Kanda…"

"Well Kanda, judging by your facial expressions, you need a better drink!"

"…you buying?"

"Oh, hells no." Lavi smiled brilliantly, his one visible eye gleaming.

'_Shiitttttt…I'm sooo gonna regret this…'_

**A/N: Review? Please? And may I point out, there is going to be Yaoi…lots of it XD**


	2. Friend?

Lavi was a fucking lunatic. Case closed, no questions asked.

Kanda stared at the growing pile of bottles, empty martini glasses, olives all over the floor around them, and even the bartender was beginning to get annoyed with him for making her walk back and forth. His dark blue eyes gazed at the own bottle in his hand, a beer suggested by the 'lunatic', and his extremely small pile of empty beer glass bottles. And what was worst, he was totally, inescapablydrunk. And what about Lavi? He could probably run a marathon, acting like he was drinking water or something. '_Stupid bastard…stupid high freaking tolerance! He's worse then Cross!'_

"So why are you in here anyways?" asked Lavi, popping one of the olives in his mouth only to spit it across the room. "Ew, don't eat those…"

"…I have to be in here for a reason?" Kanda said, resting his chin against the countertop to soothe his pounding, foggy head.

"Uh, dude, _ya_. Bars are like safe havens when your life just got screwed over or you got married." Lavi chuckled, pushing one of the fancy blue bottles to the pile.

"Why are _you _in here then smartass?" '_Did you get fired at the pirate store or what?'_

"I'm in here because _I _don't have anything better to do and my grandfather's dying and honestly, I think it's weird that I just don't give a shit. Don't you? I mean if you're old, _old _man was dying, would you be sad?"

Kanda didn't even have to think about it. "No."

"Huh, weirdo…ok I answered, now you." Lavi inched closer, propping his chin up with an elbow, a toothpick sticking from the corner of his mouth. Kanda _knew _there was no avoiding the question now, and he exhaled deeply, pushing his drink away.

"I hate women." Kanda stated simply.

Lunatic was an understatement.

Lavi made a horrified face and practically _swallowed _his toothpick whole, thumping his fist against the table to stop from chocking on the piece of wood designed to get the crap from you teeth. Some of the older men sitting on the table in the far back peeked over their chairs, murmuring amongst themselves. Kanda felt his eye twitch slightly.

"Will you shut up?" he hissed, giving the red head a small kick to the leg. "Seriously, you're causing a commotion."

"You," Lavi finally wheezed, "hate _women?" _

"Nooo I _just _didn't admit that!" Kanda snorted sarcastically. "Why does it bother you so much anyways?"

There was a heavy silence in the air, and Lavi leaned even closer in his seat, placing a hand like a barrier on the left side of his mouth. "Man…are you _gay?_" he whispered grinning ear to ear.

Kanda could feel his brain just stop working, the little light in his head flickering dangerously. It was like someone had shoved a huge question mark in his head and he found himself gaping, unable to get a damn word out his mouth.

'_The fuck? Work you goddamn mouth!' _

Lavi's visible eye was gleaming again and he smirked widely. "Shit, that's kind of turning me on Kanda…"

"No," Kanda sputtered, his attempt to sound angry failing miserably. "I'm not gay, I just don't like women."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now shut up already!"

"Huh, so why are you blushing? Hmmm? You trying to hide something?" Lavi giggled like a madman. "That's cool, don't worry. Oh hey, I think you should ask for the tab now…"

"Lady!" Kanda barked, his face crimson red as he bolted up from his seat. "Tab!"

And if fate did not hate him enough, the lady took her sweet ass time to get the book and she threw it across the table. "Credit card sweetheart? I doubt you have that much money on ya cash…"

Lavi scratched the side of his head, whistling nervously as Kanda flipped open the black notebook.

"Um, you want me to give you a ride home? I'm totally sober!"

The dark haired man was glaring dangerously at him, nearly ripping the receipt in half as he slapped his credit card onto the table. '_Three hundred fucking dollars…that bastard, that complete bastard.' _"Yes you are giving me the stupid ass ride home!' He growled, shoving his card back into his pocket as the bartender handed it back.

"Hooray!" Lavi laughed, running in the direction of his transportation. Kanda grudgingly followed muttering swear words under his breath, pausing as he saw the red head jerk to a stop. "Why'd we stop here?"

"This is my ride!" said Lavi, pointing to the deep red Lexus and he jerked the car down open. "What you think I was a poor hobo or something?"

"…it's said **DUMB BLN** on the license plate…." Kanda stated, pointing to the bumper.

Lavi stiffened slightly and then began laughing, already messing with the cars wires. "Ok, whatever you caught me. But hey, rich kids always say they want to help the environment so here ya go! I'm doing them a big favor!"

Kanda could not help but stop the corners of his lips from grinning. '_God this guy's crazy…and we just met too…why the hell should I even trust him?' _

"Oi, hurry up in get in! I seriously do NOT feel like going to jail." He interrupted, the car's engine roaring to life.

"Are you sure you sober enough? _I _don't want to go to the hospital. I have work tomorrow."

"One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching." Lavi grinned brilliantly, and Kanda rolled his eyes, the words deepening into his mind.

How true.

* * *

Pain. Shit, so much freaking pain. Kanda's eyes opened wearily, his vision adjusting to the familiar white ceiling. His head was throbbing unbearably, his stomach heaving and relaxing every few seconds. His skin felt cold, his bangs sticking from sweat to his forehead. He rest there for a few minutes to gain his strength back, and let out a grunt as he lifted his body off the bed.

Too fast.

Kanda barley made it to the toilet and hurled, shutting his eyes tightly at the grimacing taste. "Crap…stupid hangover…" He murmured, grabbing a towel off the rack and wiping his mouth. Stripping, he stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water run over his body, soothing his sore muscles. It had been awhile since he had drunk anything alcoholic, and despite the pain afterward, it was worth it.

Drying his skin and slipping a simple, black shirt on and a pair of dark jeans, he sighed, scratching the side of his head. '_I can't believe I did that last night…what DID I do last night?' _

Kanda jerked to stop as he saw a note hanging on the inside of his doorway.

_Kanda,_

_Nice apartment you have! Love the total boringness. _

_Whatever though, we should definitely hang out again._

_Call me or I'll stalk you sorry ass. BTW, I work in the local library._

_You better visit. My number's on the back of the card._

_Your new best friend, Lavi._

Kanda instantly slipped over the note card and snorted as he memorized the numbers with ought a problem.

_Your new best friend Lavi_.

"Huh, my fifth friend in the eighteen years of my life. I'm getting good at this." Kanda grinned and walked out the door.

**A/N: Lavi is such an idiot sometimes it's adorable. Hmmm, I'll update when I get new ideas! Review please!!!!**


	3. Back to Work

"Sir?" A young woman in a formal, green striped suit said her voice clear and caused some of the other coworkers to look up from their desks. She tilted her head slightly, her deep honey colored eyes frowning in concern. "Sir, are you all right?" She repeated more firmly, raising her voice louder. She carefully placed her clipboard under her arm and tapped the sleeping superior on the shoulder.

"Hn?" Was the drowsy response and she smiled the best she could.

"Sir, you fell asleep. Are you ok? You look—well horrible to put it bluntly." She scratched a few notes onto her clipboard and exhaled deeply. "You have a patient in room two hundred seven. It seems like a common cold but—"

"—yes, hold on I'll be there in a second…" Kanda grumbled at Emily, scratching the side of his head drowsily. '_Damn I can't believe I took a nap here of all places…' _ Rubbing his eyes, hoping they didn't have any bags, he walked through the corridors at a well kept pace. _'Room two hundred seven, room two hundred seven, oh here it is…'_

He opened the door and tried to compose his appearance as much as possible before he entered. A small boy, about nine years old was lying down on the white papered bed, his nose a bright red and he cheeks looking quite flushed. Kanda smiled lightly, and sat down in his chair, typing the patient's name, Howard, into the computers memory. Grabbing his stethoscope from his neck, he placed it into his ears and rolled his seat over to the boy.

"Ok kid, lift up your shirt and take deep breaths." He ordered firmly, and bit his inner cheek to stop from sneering as the boy gasped at the cold metal. "What are his conditions?" He directed his question to the old nun sitting in the corner of the room.

"Well, a small fever, a headache, running nose, he says that he has difficulty swallowing solids…" She trailed off as Kanda silenced her with his hand, and listened intently to the heart's unsteady beats. "Ya, it's probably just a cold ma'am."

"A cold? Well, that's a relief. Any medicines we should buy in specific?"

"Ew!" Howard groaned, his face contorting into one of disgust. "No way old lady!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow and quickly wrote up a few commonly used medications, grinning at the face the kid was making at him. "Here you go." Said Kanda and handed her the paper. "The nurse will see you out."

Just as he opened the door, Miranda Lotto, another experienced doctor working at the hospital, walked in with a frown, blushing. "Uh, sir, they're someone waiting for you on the fifth floor…"

"Fuck…"he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Nothing, nothing." He walked out of the room smirking just as Howard screamed. "HEY OLD LADY WHAT DOES F-CK MEAN?"

Clicking the button on the elevator, Kanda sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. '_Please let it be a freaking patient…Damn, stupid hangover…stupid kid…stupid Emily!' _Even though cursing his secretary was rude, he just hated the way she flirted with him.

The doors opened and he stepped inside, wincing at the extremely loud elevator music. Life was getting back at him.

Screw karma.

Stepping out after the lurching stop, he walked over to the secretary's desk. "Someone's waiting for me?"

"Uh, yes, that will be him over there." The clerk pointed to an uncomfortable looking white haired teen sitting in the corner of the room.

"Moyashi?" said Kanda incredulously, trying to keep his anger in check. '_He better not have brought that bitch—'_

"Hello Kanda…" A girl's voice said innocently from behind him and Allen threw him an apologetic glance.

"…Lenalee." He said stiffly, eyeing her coldly. "What do you two want?"

"To apologize." Allen and Lenalee said in unison, eyeing the floor like it was made of gold. He knew they were nervous, he knew that they wanted to get it over with, he _knew _what was gonna come out their mouths, _he knew _that there hearts were pounding. And he knew how much he hated her. How much he wanted to stab her with the pen in his pocket, he wanted it so bad he nearly choked on the emotions. But there was no point because he _couldn't _do any of those things and he had to stand there and swallow his anger. "It's fine." He murmured, straightening his shoulders. "I'm busy right now so if you guys could leave…Now."

The headache was back, and Kanda watched them leave, hand in hand, and sneered at the sight.

Back to work.

**Xxx**

Lavi filed the documents with his right hand while the other typed key codes into the sleek, black computer. Reaching for his stapler he sighed, tapping his fingers on the keyboard impatiently. The clock's ticking was monotonous, and the computer was lagging big time. He needed a break. He needed a _coffee._

"Uh, excuse me?" A young, cute woman asked, waving her hands in front of his eyes, well _eye._ "I'm gonna check out these books…" There was heavy, old, leather bound books in her arms and she placed them on the table with a sigh.

"Ok." He smiled brilliantly at her. "Only if I get to ask you out." '_Damn, she's hot...how old is she? Seventeen?'_

"Huh? No, I mean, wait…" She trailed off, her face tinting red. She composed herself for a second and then smiled back. "My names Alex, first of all."

"Alex," Lavi grinned, scanning the books onto the red lazar light. "That's a cute name…say you come here often?"

"Sorta of. I'm busy a lot of the time but…whatever. I'll see you around ok?" She smirked and grabbed the books from the counter, walking out the libraries doors.

'_Damn, what a turn on. Oh well, next contestant is…?'_

"Bookman!" Tyki Mikk sighed from behind the red head, his eyes wavering to the face to lower and then back to his face. "Will you stop flirting with the girls and get your work done?"

"Bite me…" Lavi grumbled, lazily flopping his head onto the counter. "Can't I have a vacation?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Ya, go work in the kids department. They just put up a beach poster up." Tyki chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Seeing the scowl etched on his coworkers face, he grinned wider. "Well, get to it Bookman!"

'_Aw ewwww, children screaming and spitting on my face is far from peace of mind…' _Lavi thought, trudging his way up the stairs where a kid nearly ran him over. And that damn clock never left him alone.

Back to work.

**Xxx**

The sun was setting back into the hills, the gravel road white with the freshly fallen snow, the sounds of boots hitting gravel, laughing, and car horns.

Lavi shoved his hands deep into his pockets when he phone suddenly began vibrating. Pulling it out, he sighed and muttered "Hello?"

"I hate my life." Was the response and Lavi smiled brightly. "Hey Kanda, where are you?"

"Turn around Baka."

**A/N: Well, wow I'm updating faster then usual oO Please review! Ok I probably won't update until I get another idea or anything. This is going to RabiYu, KandaLavi, LaviKanda, so don't worry about all the other people flirting with out characters! They are there to add fluff and angst and all that good jazz**

**Love you for updating, please don't let me down you readers!**


	4. A Women's Day Out

"Coach?" Kanda asked skeptically. "Why do you think I need a freaking _coach_?"

It was a chilly morning, the oak trees covered in powdery white snow and pure ice. The two were sitting on one of the round couches inside the coffee shop which smelled heavily with a mixture of aromas and the warmth was inevitable. There weren't many other people inside, except for a male who typing on his computer so fast it was difficult to keep up with his fingers. There was heavy silence until, naturally, Lavi broke it with his laughter.

"Trust me Yu, you need one! You're too wound up and this fear you have towards females' isin't…human…"

"Ya but that's way too—the fuck? Did you just call me Yu?"

"Yes, yes I did. Want me to call you Doctor Love instead Yu?"

"Shut up moron. Why the hell do you just love making me want to hurt you?" Kanda seethes, placing his coffee onto the table with unnecessary force. "How old are you anyways?"

"Old enough to drink," Lavi winks, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Anyways, there's nothing wrong with a getting a love coach! I know the perfect man too!"

"…that sounded really gay…" '_Love coach? Absolutely not.'_

"Aren't you going to even ask me who the guy is?" The red head whined lightly, kicking his feet under the table as he blew bubbles into the coffee, causing the whip cream to spew everywhere.

"I'm guessing no matter what I say you're going to tell me anyways."

"Me!"

"Gasp! Really? I would have _never _expected that!" Kanda spoke with mock interest, flinging his plastic spoon at the 'lunatics' head. "No, I don't need a stupid coach and no way in _hell _I'm getting the pirate womanizer."

"Wow Yu, if you wore a dress or a skirt and continued nagging like that, I'd think you were a woman! And I'm not the immature one who is still refusing to get a lover, ok?"

Kanda scowled. "Dude, I've only known you for a few weeks. Don't get too full of yourself."

"Hm, aw does the Doctor need a hug?"

"No."

"Yes you do Yu! Come here! Give your coach a hug!"

"Stay away from me or I'll kick you in the dick so hard—Lavi! Get the hell off of me!" Kanda squirmed as he was pulled into a bone crushing embrace. The close intimacy wasn't the problem, no, it was more the fact that Kanda was trying not to screech in rage and smack the red head in the place where no man should ever be hit.

Another second passed by and outside birds fluttered at the sound of Kanda's screams of disapproval and Lavi's screams of pain.

Wonderful way to start a day. **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

[_**1:37PM Wednesday, December 23**_**]**

_The First Test:_

"We are going to get our sorry asses arrested…I don't see why I have to do this Baka Usagi…" Kanda's face had turned a numerous shades of colors as he glanced at the dress in his hands. "This is gay, this is really, really gay!"

"You'll enjoy yourself once inside! Trust me, have I _ever _been wrong?"

"Oh Christ, someone please shoot me before I strangle you with your eye patch!"

"Get your panties out of a twist, buck up, and put the stupid dress on Yu or so help me, I'll strip you myself!" Lavi rolled his eyes as the long haired man flinched, fighting the urge to smile or laugh. "And stop moping, and be bitchier, like most women."

"Can't I do anything else? Like watch a chick flick or something? This is disgusting…fucking wrong in so many ways too…"

"There you go! You're acting like a woman already!" Lavi tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, before snapping his fingers and walking beside the blushing, infuriated blue haired man. Before he could respond, Lavi had snapped his hair band, and his hair fell gracefully over his back and shoulders.

'_Damn, I'm getting turned on already!' _Lavi chuckled inwardly. _'Oh well, let's see how the plan goes…'_

"I look like…a muscular chick…this is never going to work Baka…" Kanda moaned in agony, walking out of the room a few minutes later, with the dress on and black boots that went up to his knees. "I don't want to goddamn it! Doesn't my opinion mean anything?!"

"No. Not at all." Said Lavi, walking around Kanda, inspecting his work. "Jesus, you could actually be a professional cross-dresser! Huh, like that one hot dude from Antic Café…what's his name again…?"

"Get on with it!" Kanda barked.

"Owie, ok here's the plan _again. _Get inside the building, pretend you read the stupid book, act interested, um do some small talk and if one of the ladies invites you again we are in the clear. Got it?"

"…is it too late to regret my decision on making you my friend? I mean, _please_, it's a WOMEN'S book club, and if they find out I'm a man, they'll call the cops."

"Don't get caught then."

"I don't look like a chick you fucking retard!"

"…Lying is also a wonderful quality as a woman…"

"Shut up! I'm a fucking full fledged, respected doctor being forced to wear this gay dress and barge into the gay building to chat about _gay _things!"

"_Books _are not GAY, thank you very much! Now move it, or you're going to be late!" Lavi snarled, which was very unlike him but he was starting to become irritated. "You want to overcome this hatred, then hurry up and do it."

Kanda inhaled sharply, rubbing his temples, considering his options and reluctantly stalked across the street towards the gray building. '_This isn't going to work, this isn't going to work, that retard us going to get me in jail…' _

One of the girls standing outside the door sent him a polished smile. "Newcomer? Just sign in your name there and go through those doors. I hope you're ready to read!" She smiled again and gave him thumbs up.

Kanda chuckled weakly, signing '_Emily' _into the sign in sheet. At least if he went to jail, his receptionist would get dragged with him.

Instantly, as the doors opened, a thick aroma of perfume and baking goods filled his nose and he held in his gag, taking a seat by the wall for comfort. There were a few younger kids there, probably dragged in judging by their expressions, and the head lady walked to the center of the room.

"All right let's begin—!" She was cut off as the door once again opened.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" A melodious voice rang through the air.

Kanda felt the blood freeze in his veins as his eyes gazed upon the person who had just walked into the room.

The moment his eyes collided with her face, he knew he was going to kill Lavi, he knew he was going to die, he _knew _goddamit that the only way out of this hell, before she saw him was getting through that door.

And he had to do it really _freaking _fast before she recognized him.

Lenalee Lee had just arrived.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ah, I am sooo mean sometimes. I was going to update a lot sooner but school started again, and it's difficult to use the computer. Hope you enjoy and comments are much loved! Sorry for the wait and lol to my best friend, and she KNOWS who it is, I had to change the ending a bit cause I got a new idea that you will love! XD**


	5. Karma

Lavi sat across the large faculty, tapping his long fingers against the wooded plating of the old, rusty bench as his one visible, jade green eye inspected the surroundings. No screaming had yet occurred, which ultimately meant that they were still running the plan smoothly. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he sighed, shoving it back into his pocket. '_Jeez Yu, you've been in there for five minutes and you're already calling me…' _He thought, running a hand through his hair. Although, being unable to see the temperamental man in a dress was torture, at least, he mused to himself, he had the satisfaction of being there when he got _out _of the dress.

A gust of wind gushed around him, and Lavi sulked, rubbing his arms to retain the little warmth he had. Once again, his sleek black cell phone began vibrating and just like before, he ignored it. Being around children and grumpy adults was enough time for him to learn how to block these things out. Minutes passed, and no matter how much he wanted it to stop, he could feel text messages being sent to him.

With a sharp exhale of breath, he jerked the phone from his pocket. "What do you want already!?" He screamed to no one in particular and read the message Yu Kanda had sent him.

Lavi nearly dropped the phone and gaped openly, unable to pass air through his lungs properly.

**My ex is here you sick son of a-**

**Did you plan this?? I'm going to rip your freaking…**

It cut off there and after a moment of hesitation, Lavi bolted back to the direction of his house.

**Xxx**

Kanda felt his face flush numerous colors, feeling the blood in his veins jerk to a stop and freeze over as his eyes scanned over the flustered, long haired girl. She was smiling gently and quickly began walking through the rows for a seat, and almost everyone, was disappointed that there were none in their row.

"Um may I take a seat there please?" Lenalee asked politely, and Kanda went rigid, giving a curt nod and turned his head in the opposite direction so she couldn't see his face. _'Why the fuck, of all days, did she choose to sit beside the loner in the back? Great, I have to leave, but…how?' _

Lenalee took a seat to Kanda's right, smoothing her skirt down and readjusted in her seat. "Thanks." She whispered, still keeping her face to the speaker.

Kanda tilted his head in the opposite direction, clenching and unclenching his fists to keep his anger under control. Fuck it all, _this _was NOT what he had expected to encounter this morning and he could feel cold sweat as minutes passed by.

The book. Oh shit right he was here for the stupid book. '_What the hell, who gives a shit now. I need to leave. Why the fuck do they put doors so far away?' _

Searching frantically for the safest route out, Kanda forgot entirely who was next to him and he blushed as his and Lenalee's eye met for a split second.

"Oh!" She commented, smiling brightly. "You look exactly like a friend of mine!"

'_Tch. Friend.' _"That's…nice" His said in the girlish voice he could produce, wincing at the high pitch.

"Ya…he must be _awfully _mad at me right now…" She sighed, staring at her hands. "I never got to explain. He just stormed off mad and I think I hurt him." She trailed off and shook her head smiling. "But what do you care right? Sorry for interrupting, let's listen ok?"

'_Explain? Explain what? Goddamit what the hell?!' _He swore internally, digging his fingernails into the palms of his skin, not even wincing as the blood seeped out. Kanda was already on the breaking point of his temper, and his pride was already slowly seeping away.

Kanda's and about everyone else's head shot up when the main door slammed open, and before Kanda could understand what was happening…There was Lavi…

In a dress.

Lenalee giggled. "Oh wow, is that a _guy_?" She opened her mouth to say something but yelped as Lavi was suddenly behind Kanda with a smirk.

Kanda glared, swallowing the snarl about to come out. He was going to _murder _that stupid, freaking, pirate—!

"Hey um, sweetheart…we have to go home now. Daddy's waiting." Lavi giggled, not even bothering to hide his tone of voice. Some of the women blushed and whispered amongst themselves how attractive the new girl was.

"Sure." Kanda said through grit teeth and stood up, covering his face with one hand while Lavi's arm snaked around his waist, literally carrying the flustered, pissed off Yu. The sunlight had never been so holy to Kanda and the moment he was outside he dragged Lavi into the closest alleyway and tackled.

Test Number One: Utter Failure

**Xxx**

Tyki Mikk was not a happy person at the moment.

No, no, infact he was an extremely aggravated person when he saw the usual cheerful red head walk in with an angry looking long haired man. Usually, Lavi's flirting with another person wasn't a problem to the Portuguese gentleman, but he could have sworn his eye twitched as the lady-like man smacked _his _co worker on the head.

Twirling the pencil at a rapid pace in his hand, Tyki forced a smile for the sake of his terrified customers at the sudden jealous atmosphere. Times like these, he was calm, serene, true to his word but bloodlust filled him and he snapped the pencil into two.

Lavi chuckled lightly, rubbing his head wearily as he stared at Kanda with a pout. "That's not nice Yu, you beat me up for last week's incident already!"

"I'm still not _satisfied._" Kanda seethed, ignoring the glares he was being sent by the head librarian. "Jeez, next time you want me to wear a dress, go jump in a fucking lake."

"Ooh, that's s good idea! Let's go skinny dipping!" Lavi teased, earning another smack to the head. "Owie, stop doing that!"

"No." Kanda smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You owe me Usagi, and it's not going to be pretty."

"Very mature Kanda, very mature. Ok, whatever, what do you want?"

Kanda pondered for a moment and scratched the side of his head with a deep exhale of breath. "I'll think of something later…" The two walked out glaring and laughing, and Tyki hissed while scanning one of the books.

The customer left in a hurry, glancing behind her at the now hissing Tyki Mikk.

Yes Tyki Mikk was in a _very _bad mood.

Pulling out his cell phone, the Portuguese man dialed the long number, smiling as the lines connected.

"Road, I need you to do me a big favor. How much do you know about separation?"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as fast! With finals coming up next week, my parents not allowing me on the computer, my brother stealing it from me, and homework and all that good jazz I don't have that much time! DX Thank you my readers/reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I thought it sucked. Well, don't worry! I'm going to try harder and if I don't my best friend will beat me with her binder…not looking forward to that…**

**Oh and one more thing! XD I know that some of you HATE Lenalee but I would like to point out I LOVE her! I have nothing against her and I don't want people to see her as she is in the story! She plays a big role in later chapters so she's not the enemy here. lol**


	6. A Rainy Morning

Kanda had been perpetually bad mood since he had woke up that dreary, rainy Monday morning and he didn't bother to even grab his umbrella as he walked onto the rainy streets, feeling the water instantly soak his skin.

Naturally, on days like these when he had work off, he would either stay at home and sleep all day or recently, he'd hang out with the Usagi. Yet, for some reason, Lavi wasn't answering any of his calls that morning or even his text messages which only further agitated the long-haired man.

So in the end, he finally decided to go to Lavi's apartment to find out why the hell he was ignoring him so that he had an excuse to tackle him later. Although he would never admit aloud or to himself for that matter, that he was slightly concerned that something might have happened, Kanda just sighed and steadied his paces.

The rain was pouring harder now, and Kanda had to grit his teeth together in order to stop them from chattering. _'Real smooth, just leaving the umbrella. Very, very smooth.' _

He quickened his pace, exhaling deeply as the familiar building came into view and he shook some of the water out of his hair as he stalked up the creaking metal stairs. How Lavi managed to live in such a place was beyond him.

The door to the apartment slammed open with quite a commotion as a thoroughly wet Kanda burst in, trailing water across the floor.

He kicked the door shut with about as much care as he had opened it, shoving his soggy coat into the well-worn dent in the door where the peeling paint confirmed this time was not his first shutting the door in such a manner. He'd pay Lavi back one day, but for now, he was too peeved.

"Oi Usagi!" he barked, ringing the excess water out of his shirt and seeing there was no improvement, simply removed it and chucked it across the room. "Are you sleeping lazy ass!?"

Jade green eyes opened wearily to the familiar voice and the red head groaned slightly, propping himself up on one elbow. "Yu? What the hell man, it's eleven in the morning…" Lavi coughed, scratching the side of his head.

Kanda followed the voice into a small, beat up looking room where the red head was pile under a mountain of pillows and blankets. Leaning against the doorway he frowned. "You look like shit." He commented blankly.

"Gee, thanks Yu, thanks…" He murmured, plopping back into his safe haven of pillows to block out the sunlight. "What are you doing here anyways…?" He said, his words muffled by the pillow.

"You didn't answer so I guessed someone else beside me kicked your sorry ass." Kanda lied smoothly, feeling a smirk tug at his own lips. "What happened? You get sick?"

"No, I'm fine…So how did your day go?" he inquired nonchalantly, not bother to hide the weariness in his voice.

"Tch. My day just started you retard." Kanda replied, rummaging through Lavi's closet as he spoke and slipped one of the red head's shirts on. "But seriously dude, you look like _shit. _What did you do last night after the bar?"

"Good question. I'd love to find out too. Did you drive me home by any chance?"

Kanda's frown deepened. "No, I didn't. You told me you'd walk…you left your coat didn't you?" Kanda sighed, running a hand through his soaked hair. "Freaking idiot. No wonder you got a cold."

"Gah, I do not have a cold…it's probably a hangover…"

"You only had a few drinks last night Usagi…I made sure of that."

"Aww, you're so sweet Yu."

"Shut up." Kanda snapped, blushing lightly. "The only reason I did that is because I was paying for your sorry ass!"

Lavi responded by letting out raspy couch, and he winced clutching his chest tightly as he smothered the noises by shoving his face deeper into the cotton material. Kanda watched the whole scene and scowled, scratching the side of his head. _'Idiot, just admit you're sick…' _

"You can leave if you want." Lavi said, smiling weakly at him. "I'm just going to sleep it off anyways."

"Nah, I want to be here to tease the crap out of you." Kanda smirked widely, tugging at his shirt. "Plus it's still raining to hard."

There was a moment of silence and the long haired man watched his best friend's lips tug into a full blown smile.

"Well while you're here, you want to watch some movies? We might as well watch some chick flicks."

"Ew, are you still determined to get me to stop hating women?"

"Oh hells yes, now help me up." Lavi spoke, letting out a small grunt as he picked himself off the bed, leaning against Kanda arm for support as they walked over to the lumpy black sofa. "Uh, you choose the movie." He commented, plopping down onto the sofa and coughed painfully.

Kanda winced inwardly but nodded, grabbing the closest movie and placing it into the DVD player. Taking a seat beside Lavi, he sighed, placing his feet on the table as the horrible rap music filled the room. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the position they were in.

"Wow, I know blonde chicks are stupid but this is _ridiculous…_" Lavi chuckled, his eyelids dropping and it didn't take long for them to fully close. Kanda heard him murmur his name under his breath and he blushed furiously, letting out a defiant 'tch'.

Surprised by the sudden weight on his shoulder Kanda looked over to see the sleeping form of Lavi resting against his left side. He ignored the sounds from the T.V. as his eyes were inexplicably drawn to his friend's face.

It was funny that someone as coarse and vicious as Kanda could look this calm and serious by simply watching someone sleeping. The constant smile that seemed to be permanently etched onto the red head's face was gone, only to be replaced by tranquility that it seemed it wouldn't last any longer.

Feeling the heat rush to his face, Kanda murmured 'idiot' under his breath and rested his head against Lavi's, falling into a deep sleep.

**Xxx**

Road Camelot took a sip of her raspberry lemonade, inspecting the bar from the small coffee shop across the street. Twirling the straw inside the cup she smiled lightly, her finger's tapping amused against the wooden counter that smelled heavily of coffee beans and soap. She carefully placed her cup down and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, licking her lips and swung her feet over the large sofa chair.

It had been exactly three days, two hours and fifty seven minutes since she had started following the two men around and to put in bluntly, she wanted to see some blood. But of course, there was always time for that later. It was a wonder how the twelve-year old mind could work at times.

Glancing at the clock leaning against the colorfully painted wall, Road felt her lower lip push out in to a pout. _'No fair Tyki, you said it'd be fun!' _She thought, kicking her feet at a steady pace. Flipping out her cell phone that she had just recently received from her uncle, she tapped the number three speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lulu, do you know if Tyki's back from work yet?"

"Tyki…no, no he's not quite back yet. From what I heard, he's still in a bad mood." She replied indifferently, and Road could already see the mental image of the bored expression on Lulubell's face.

"Ooh, very well. Say, are you doing anything?" Road giggled.

"No, why Road?"

"Well, you see, Tyki is getting a teensy bit jealous and—"

"—and he's paying you to get them to separate, correct?"

"Yes, so what do you think. Mind helping your favorite little girl." Road smiled, twirling a strand of her hair.

She heard Lulubell sigh deeply on the other line. "Whatever Road. Sure, who do I have to seduce?"

"His name is Yu Kanda." Road smirked, feeling the bloodlust wash through her body as she shuddered in delight.

**A/N: See I told you I would update fast! Now sorry for another cliffhanger because this is the last chapter for at least a week or so. I'm going to try to update at least once a week and if worse comes to worse, once a month. But that probably will never happen so not to worry. I love reviews and with ought reviews I don't get inspiration which ultimately means no new chapter DX. Review…please?**

**-Puppy dog eyes-**


	7. One of those Days

**A/N: Well, I lied, I updated much sooner then I expected. AS I have been kindly pointed out, the story plot has been going a little too fast and there were parts that I could have explained a little more, and for that I do apologize. I have decided to slow it down more and be a little more detailed on what happens on day to day bases for our amazing couple. Another thing is, I am very thankful for those of you who review my story and it really does give me inspiration or give me the energy to finish another chapter. This chapter is just a whole day with Lavi and Kanda and of course, another cliffhanger. Next chapter will reveal a little bit about Lavi's past, which contains angst so hope you enjoy. **

**-LonelyFantasyXIII-**

A steady knock on the door roused the long haired man from his bed, and with ought glancing at the clock, he gently rose, rubbing his temples at the pounding headache. He was going to put his shirt on but decided otherwise, and jerked the door half open. "What?"

"Yu!" Lavi screamed cheerfully, his smile spread across his face. "Wakie wakie! It's five! Hurry up; before I drag you're sorry ass out of bed!"

"You are a fucking dumbass, you know that right?" Kanda hissed, clenching his fist as he tried to think of the pain fullest way to kill the red head. "Gah, you're unbelievable! What the hell makes you think I want to hang out with you at five in the fucking morning?!" He barked.

"Well _someone _is in a rather bad mood." Lavi frowned, rubbing his wrists together as he stood outside of Kanda's doorway, two coffees in hand. "Did you sleep badly or something?"

"Yes, I _did._" Kanda hissed, clenching the doorknob tightly. "Some _idiot _got me _sick _and NOW, I'm in a very pissed off mood!"

Lavi's raised an eyebrow, looking surprised. "I got you sick? Oh I'm sorry! I told you to leave—"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Kanda slammed the door roughly in his face, letting out a sharp exhale of breath as he stormed back over to his bed. _'Idiot. Go burn in hell for all I care…' _he screamed inwardly and carefully slipped back under the covers, burying his head in the pillows. Seconds passed and then minutes and no matter how much he turned in his sleep, he just couldn't get comfortable.

The clock's monotonous ticking echoed through the decent sized bedroom and with ought even realizing it; Kanda stalked back over to the door and slammed it open with unnecessary force. Lavi was still standing outside the door with a confused expression on his face and smiled as he saw Kanda again. "Uh, you like really strong coffee right?"

Kanda scowled and snatched the coffee out of the red head's hands and took a swing of the drink before slamming it shut again.

Lavi chuckled lightly from the other side of the door and rolled his eyes. "Very attractive Yu. I love the no shirt thing, it really works for you."

"Shut up!" Kanda barked from his bedroom, plopping back onto his bed. _'Wow my headache's gone…'_

"You looove me! Don't leave you're best friend out here in the cold you bastard!"

"Fuck you!" _'Nope, nope, never mind it's back…' _

"You wish!"

The arguing continued back and forth until ultimately, they both gave up, Kanda opening the door, and Lavi sprawled on the floor from exhaustion.

Good morning.

* * *

"Lavi if you wanted a checkup, you didn't have to make an appointment. I could've just cancelled the dumbass kid with a regular fever." Kanda scolded, watching the red head twirl in his chair. The day had been rather slow, the patients coming in and out at an annoyingly steady pace and since it was a Sunday, Lavi had the day off. And after the unruly morning they had shared…

"Ya but I wanted to hang out and stuff, so…" Lavi trailed off, smirking as he swung off the chair and onto the blue bed, the white paper crinkling under his weight. "Ok then, 'doctor' what's wrong with me?"

Kanda smirked lightly, grabbing his clipboard off the desk. "You are for one, a complete and utter retard and I believe you were dropped on your head as a child. Your dick is also much too small to be a man's…"

Lavi scowled, wrinkling his nose. "And how would _you _know _that_ sir, have you been looking?"

"…you know I _could _make it look like a medical accident…"

"Mhm, you _could_. But _would_ you is the question."

"I sense an interesting dare. Would you rather die from poisoning of syringe or getting chocked by a stethoscope?"

"Neither. How about getting raped by a nurse? Do you have any hot girls working in this hospital or what?"

Now it was Kanda's turn to scowl. "No. Now shut up and let me do my job. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't get in trouble for not giving you a check up. My assistant is expecting me to give her the report."

"Wow, how professional Yu." Lavi smiled, chuckling lightly. "Ok then, what first."

"Lift your shirt up slightly for me will you?" '_Please don't show off either. That's the last thing I need right now…'_

The red head blushed lightly and reluctantly lifted up his shirt, revealing his chest and grumbled 'no fair' under his breath. Pleased by his friend's discomfort, Kanda pressed the cold metal against his skin, hearing the satisfying gasp.

"Fuck, warn me it's cold Yu…" Lavi glared, scratching the side of his head.

"Be quiet." Kanda snapped, listening to the heartbeat as his own heart began pounding violently against his chest at the sight of the well toned muscles Lavi had. _'Shit, why the hell am I staring at this idiot anyways? Wait…what the fuck?' _he frowned, listening more intently to the heartbeat and then let out a defiant 'che'. "Calm down Usagi, or I can't tell whether you're dying or you're just being plain stupid."

"I'm trying Yu but you're staring at me funny and I really think you're going to choke me!" He sulked, pushing his shirt back down with a sigh. "Ok, I'm done…right? I mean honestly, I only came to say hi and used the disguise of a patient to do so!"

"Ya, which means if I don't give you the checkup you _paid _for or I could get fired." Kanda paused for a moment as he scrolled through Lavi's medical files on the computer and raised an eyebrow. "Have you taken a flu shot yet Usagi?"

"Huh?" Lavi's face flushed a pale white and he smiled nervously, taking a step towards the door. "Ya of course I have."

"You're lying." The long haired man sighed, trying to refrain from smirking. "I'll give it to you now—"

Before the words came out of his mouth the red head leapt for the door, only to be tackled by Kanda, a syringe in his hand. "You think I didn't check before hand Usagi? Nice try, I'm flattered how scared you are of needles."

Lavi's whines of protest rang through the hospitals and several nurses and doctors poked their heads through there offices to see what the commotion was about.

Kanda slapped a cotton ball and some tape on the shot with a grin. "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

"…fuck you…"

Good Afternoon.

**

* * *

  
**

Lulubell sighed as she and Road took her seats in the far back of the bar, and tapped her fingernails against the wooden where a young woman in a skimpy shirt came to their table.

"Um how old are you kid?" She asked, directing it to Road. "I can't give you anything alcoholic ya know…"

"Just some raspberry lemonade please." Road giggled, stacking the beer holders one by one while Lulubell ordered some mineral water. "Oh, hey Lulu, that's him!" She whispered as the two men walked inside, taking a seat on the stools.

Lulubell raised an eyebrow, and then frowned. "Two men? I thought Tyki would have more taste then to be jealous over a man…"

"Ty-pon is probably being sexually deprived…It's the only explanation." Road corrected, smirking as she finally got her drink.

"Wow Road, if it wasn't you, I'd be taken aback to hear a twelve year old speak like that." She sighed deeply, watching the long haired man take a swing of his drink. "He is rather attractive though. Is he Japanese by any chance?"

As the two women rambled on, Kanda was about to take a drink when he noticed Lavi wasn't speaking.

"What's wrong?" He frowned. "You drink something bad?"

"No…" Lavi sighed and stared at his hands before meeting Kanda's gaze evenly. "I need to show you something."

* * *

**-End of Chapter Seven-**


	8. Strip Party?

Kanda raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, frowning at the peculiar expression etched on his friend's face. '_What's he up too now…?' _He thought, as the now smirking Lavi dragged him outside the bar's doors and onto the street. Although the winter was quickly coming to an end, there was a faint amount of snow laid upon the corners of streets and pavements, causing the ground to be almost like a huge puddle. Boots sinking into the thick, muddy water, Kanda grumbled as he followed Lavi, swatting at a mosquito that was buzzing annoyingly around his ear.

Running across the street to avoid getting hit by a car, the two trudged their ways along the roads, the bar only a dim light in the distance. He could actually still see the neon, red sign with the famous beer company written in cursive.

"Usagi, its freaking cold as hell…" He barked, cursing inwardly as Lavi ignored him with a silencing grin, and they went through a route in the park. There was a single streetlamp at each corner that was flickering uncertainly and there was a couple making out on one of the wooden benches.

'_Ew, I'm either too drunk to care or just plain used to it…' _The long haired man thought, wincing as one of the tree branches slapped his cheek and he rubbed it gingerly, grumbling curses under his breath. This wasn't exactly how he had planed to spend his night after a day's work and Kanda knew he was going to regret following Lavi somewhere in the middle of the night. _'He probably wants revenge for giving him the damn flu shot…stupid baby…'_

Finally, Lavi came to a stop and began looking at the surroundings, in front of him a small lake. The ice had pretty much melted away but there were still some thin pieces floating by the edge of its surface. Inspecting that the coast was clear, the red head laughed aloud and touched the water gingerly with his fingertips. The ripples instantly bubbled out and creased over the water's surface, the moonlight seeming to split apart.

Before he could open his mouth to protest, Lavi was unbuttoning his shirt with a smirk, his belt dropping to the ground. Kanda felt the heat rush to his face and his eye widened and then narrowed, and he opened his mouth stupidly only to shut it again. _'Gah, is he stripping?!' _

Lavi raised an eyebrow at the now gaping look on Kanda's face and then tilted his head to the side curiously, peeking at his chest uncertainly as if he were looking for a bug.

"Why are you looking at me like that Yu?"

"Why?" Kanda hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Get your freaking shirt back on _baka! _If you're going to freeze to death, you should've gotten more drunk!"

Lavi smiled brightly and simply rolled his eyes, and pointed at the long haired man's belt chuckling. "Take it off."

"What?" Kanda felt his body go rigid and he blushed lightly before letting out an animalistic snarl. "Why the _fuck _would I do that?"

"Oh! C'mon Yu, I didn't mean it in a perverted way!" Lavi sulked; rubbing his stomach lightly before pointing to the water again. "We're going swimming!"

"…." _'Swimming? Dear God, he has finally gone off the deep end. Maybe I should sedate him and drag him back home…'_

"And if you're planning to leave, Yu-_chan­_, I will drag your sorry ass in here." Lavi laughed, leaving his jeans on. "Are you going to swim like _that_? You might drown ya know…"

"I'm not going swimming!" Kanda seethed, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "I don't like the stupid water and I don't like the cold…"

"You…don't like water?" A mischievous smile spread widely on the red head's face and he let out another dark chuckle. "Well guess what Yu, I don't like shots. And you know what happened to me? I got attacked by a doctor…"

Kanda frowned and took a step back. "Your point?"

Lavi grabbed a fistful of Kanda's shirt before shoving him into the water with him, laughing all the way.

**xxx**

"It wasn't _that _bad Yu…" Lavi grumbled, wincing as he applied the ice pack to his forehead where he had been punched. "No need to be mad…"

"_Mad?_" Kanda barked incredulously, buried under a mountain of blankets, as he could still feel the ice cold water layered over his already pale skin. "We could have died you dumbass! Haven't you ever heard of hypothermia!? Or were you to much of a dumbass to listen to that part when you were at school?!"

"Uh school…ya mhm I probably dozed off in health class that day…"

"Tch."

"Kanda."

"…"

"Kanda-_kun_?"

"…"

"Yu?"

"…"

"Yu-_chan_?"

"…"

"Sweethea—!"

"Stop that Usagi."

"Stop what?"

"_That_. Shut the fuck up!"

"Why? I'm bored and your bored and we are all bored which concludes to getting entertained in little ways!" Lavi whined, taking a seat beside Kanda on the couch. "…you hungry?"

"No." Kanda snapped irritably, rubbing his temples as he adjusted his position so that there was more room for Lavi to sit in.

"You—?"

"—Didn't your mother ever teach you how to shut the hell up?!" His patience had finally snapped, and he grumbled slightly before burying himself deeper into the blankets. _'Stupid Usagi never can keep his freaking mouth shut when needed…' _

"Ya, if she wasn't too busy bringing men to the house every fucking night…" Lavi muttered darkly, frowning as he stared at the turned off T.V.

'_Crap, I said something wrong…' _Kanda swore internally, scratching the back of his head.

An awkward silence filled the room, and neither knew what to say as they just stared in opposite directions to avoid one another's eyes. It was already getting late, and seeing as his clothes were soaked and he was borrowing Lavi's clothes, Kanda couldn't use the excuse to go home. It took a minute or two, but Lavi finally composed himself, the smile already etched on his face.

"You're like a cat in water Yu." He smirked, snickering lightly.

"Shut up…" Kanda scowled, his pale cheeks tinting red lightly. "You're going to wake up one day in the hospital and you will know _exactly _why…"

"Looking forward to it." The red head grinned; resting his head in Kanda's lap despite the death glare he was being sent.

"I bet you are…" He sneered and smacked Lavi in the face lightly with the closest couch pillow. "Now shut up before I rip you to shreds."

"Jeez Yu, don't love me _too _much…Get a girlfriend man…"Lavi sighed before drifting unconscious.

**xxx.**

Lulubell tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, pressing her fingertips lightly against her Bluetooth, as she waited for the receptionist to transfer her appointment, courtesy of a certain someone. She picked up the medical clipboard, taking a seat beside the door as she quickly and neatly scribbled her details onto the white paper that smelled strongly of antiseptic. She crossed her legs and then uncrossed them as the door finally opened.

"Lulubell, the doctor will see you now…"

"Excellent." She grinned, trying to contain a small chuckle from escaping her lips.

**A/N: Ooh update! XD For those of you who read the first version of this chapter, delete it from ur memory cause I rewrote it cause I hated the other one lol XD Enjoy. **


	9. Noah Of Lust

Lulubell tapped her cherry red fingernails against her thigh as she paced her self down the antiseptic smelling corridors, her heels making a noise every time she took a step forward. She had made sure to remove one of the buttons on her shirt so that it would show just enough and had even wore a casual shorts so that it still showed her leg figure. The head nurse led her down a few more hallways before stopping in front of an oak door, a small plate on the side. Yu Kanda's office. How humorous. The nurse tapped her knuckles against the door lightly and almost immediately the door jerked open. But it definitely wasn't who Lulubell was expecting to see.

The red head grinned sheepishly at the nurse, laughing lightly. "Oh sorry about that…Oi! Yu!" Lulubell raised a fine eyebrow, pursing her lips together tightly. _'Oh, that must be Lavi then…' _

Kanda got up from his seat with a small grunt, glaring at the nurse in annoyance. "What?" He snapped, earning a small punch to the shoulder by Lavi.

"Sir, you have a patient." The nurse forced a smile, knowing better then to aggravate the temperamental man. Kanda let out an annoyed sneer and shook his head slowly. "Why don't you go ask Miranda? She's more patient then me."

Lulubell seeing that talking was useless pushed the nurse aside lightly, throwing her a dismissive smile. The nurse looked extremely reluctant but gave a short bow, walking back to the receptionist office where Emily was waiting.

Kanda frowned and opened the door wider, ignoring Lavi's flirtatious look as she ducked under his arm and into the office.

As the Noah settled down onto the bed in the far corner, she smoothed down her skirt, tilting her head to the side curiously as she inspected the room.

Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm, dragging him to the sink with a smirk. "Dude, make a move. She's fucking hot…" He whispered harshly, low enough so that only the long haired man could hear. "Do NOT mess this up or I will force you to wear the dress again…"

"Shut up. I can do whatever the hell I want Usagi." Kanda retorted, shoving his friend to the side and picked up his clipboard with a sigh. Lulubell sent him a pleasant smile and he frowned once again, brushing the hair from his face.

"So, what's the problem?" He grumbled, rolling to her side in his chair.

Lulubell had to bite her inner cheek to stop the smirk from tugging at her lips and gave a sincere, childish pout as the words tumbled out of her mouth innocently and accurately. "I think there's something wrong with my breast…"

Lavi's eyes widened and he kicked Kanda's chair away, causing the long haired man to crash into the wall. The red head smirked lightly, meeting Lulubell's gaze evenly. "Here why don't you let me check…?"

"Usagi!" Kanda barked, kicking the man just as he had into the wall. "If you're going to fool around, get the hell out of here!

"What?" Lavi whined, rubbing his leg. "Just pretend I'm not here! We were messing around a few minutes ago anyways!"

"OUT!"

Lulubell made a note to self not to get on Kanda's wrong side as she played with her nails, nipping on them lightly. From the corner of her eye she saw Lavi throw Kanda a glare that clearly stated: I'm watching you.

'_Idiot, I'm not going to flirt with a patient.' _The lone haired man scowled internally, scratching the side of his head as Lavi shut the door. _'Gah, this women has no shame. Couldn't she ask any other doctor?'_

"Are you sure you don't want me to call in a female nurse?" He asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. Of course he was embarrassed, but after all, he was only human. Lulubell shook her head lightly and beamed up at him.

"Don't you just hate girls sometimes?" She said, knowing exactly what to say. "I mean, even I find myself annoying sometimes."

Kanda raised an eyebrow letting out small chuckle. "You have no idea lady…"

'_It's working.' _She smirked inwardly. "So, who was the red head? A friend? Or an intern that won't stop stalking you?"

"Tch. If he was an intern, I'd be able to get rid of him. No, no, he's just a friend." He replied simply, feeling the heat rush to his face as he carefully lifted her shirt.

"I'm really sorry about this. But, I hear you're one of the best doctors so I…" she trailed off, watching with satisfaction at the results. There was a reason she was known as the Noah of Lust in the family. But at least she wasn't as perverted as her annoying twin cousins.

"Put it down." Kanda said, turning his face in the other direction with a frown, his cheeks tinting red. "They look normal. Nothing wrong with them at all. Why'd you even come?" He turned his chair around and his eyes widened as Lulubell pressed her body against his. "I guess I made a mistake…" She grinned and slipped a paper into Kanda's hand before walking out the door.

Lavi came back in shortly after, leaning against the doorframe. "Wow, I thought I was the only one to make you blush…What's in your hand?"

Kanda glared coldly and shut his eyes with a sigh, lifting up the piece of paper. "Her _number._"

"You going to call her?"

"Are you going to give me a choice?"

"Oh, hells no." Lavi chuckled and grabbed Kanda's cell phone from the desk.

**Xxx**

Lulubell snapped her phone shut with a smirk, throwing Road an approving glance. "We have a date tomorrow night. Isn't that sweet?"

Road giggled and twirled in the coffee shop's chair. "Did he sound enthusiastic?"

"No, he sounded like he was being forced to eat poison. The red head Tyki's after probably put him up to it."

"Most likely. Now all we have to do is distract the red head until the dates over." Road grinned. "Tyki can arrange that _wonderfully._"

"Yes, is will be interesting…" Lulubell mused.

"It will be." Road laughed, shuddering at the burst of thoughts entered her mind and she ran her tongue over the black colored lollipop.

**Xxx**

Lavi cursed, glancing at the clock lying against the libraries wall. He hated to admit it, but he really wanted to hang out with Kanda and seeing as he had set up the date for tonight, he wanted to see how it went. _'Crap why the hell did Tyki tell me to stay afterwards anyways? It's almost eight!' _

"Ah, judging by your facial expression, you look like you're in a hurry." Tyki Mikk chuckled as he walked into the storage room, running a hand through his black hair. "Sorry for the wait bookman."

"Ya, ya whatever. Can I please go? I need to meet up with a friend!"

Tyki felt his anger flare and narrowed his eyes. "That's too bad now isn't it?"

"What?" Lavi groaned. "Tyki, look, I really need to go!"

"Once you finished the mountain of work waiting for you on my desk, I'll let you leave." Tyki smirked.

Tyki held the door open for Lavi as he trudged his way in, and with a small chuckle, he removed one of his gloves, letting it drop to the ground as he shut the door.

**A/n: Uh-oh! What's Tyki going to do? Is he going to rape our poor Lavi or just make him to paperwork until he passes out room exhaustion? Hmmm. I'll let you suffer until I write the next chappie! XD Lol you got to love me. Please review! More reviews equal faster updates! Tell me If the story is going to fast! **


	10. Midnight Bruises

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, exhaling deeply as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. There was no way he was going to do this without Lavi, seeing as it was the red head's fault he was on this date in the first place. The restaurant's soft lullaby was playing gently and could be heard across the street, where the long haired man was standing, and the lights could be seen from far away. The smell of food was almost overpowering and Kanda could see the people walking in and out, smiles plastered on their faces. A pang ran through his chest as he truly noticed how late his friend really was. Cringing, he ran a hand through his hair, leaning his back against the stone, brick wall.

"Where are you…?" He mumbled, looking at his feet as he heard the sound of high heels approaching.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" Lulubell grinned, her slim figure attracting the attention of almost every man who passed by with the stunning blue dress she was wearing. Well, everyone but Kanda.

"Tch. It's fine." He said, wishing that she hadn't have come at all. "I'm waiting for a friend…"

"Friend?" Lulubell raised an eyebrow and then snapped her fingers. "Oh! The red head! He told me to tell you he had a slight emergency and couldn't make it!" She lied.

Kanda immediately frowned. "Emergency? Is he—? I mean, what did that dumbass to now?" He snorted, trying to conceal his embarrassment. _'He better not be getting drunk without me…' _

"Ah, no, it's nothing bad. Actually, I think he had to work overtime to…" Lulubell trailed off and simply shook her head, grabbing Kanda's hand and squeezing it lightly. "We should go inside before all those annoying people get any louder." Despite all the lies coming from her mouth, she was proud how smooth they came out and even more that Kanda believed them. And to her delight, Kanda hadn't slapped her hand away.

A waiter instantly was by their side as they walked in through the doors and smiled slyly at the sight of them holding hands. "Ah, a table for two I take it? Right this way, right this way." He said formally, adjusting the white towel on his arm as he lead an annoyed Kanda with Lulubell through the mounds of tables and couples. "Someone will be right with you so please, make yourself comfortable." He handed them the menus and the two took their seats.

Kanda watched from the corner of his eye as the waiter walked off and sighed, barley giving a glance at him menu. _'Great, just perfect. Lavi's not here and I don't feel like doing anything now…' _

"So, are you satisfied with your job?" Lulubell interrupted, playing with the hem of the napkin as she ignored the glances men were throwing her. "I mean, have you ever considered something else?"

"No. I may not have any patience but the pay is good and hours may be crappy, but nothing I can't handle." Kanda said, barley giving her a glance. "Not to mention, I didn't have anything better to do with my life."

"Didn't? Why past tense all of a sudden, if I may ask." She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I met La—I really don't know actually. It just is I suppose…" He finished his sentence a little too quickly and frowned, checking his cell phone from under the desk. No missed calls. Lavi hadn't even bothered to call_. 'That bastard. Maybe he did get drunk…I should probably call…'_

Lulubell noticed the hesitation on his face and quickly plotted something her mind, smiled at him and let out a small laugh. "If I didn't know it, I'd say you hated me Kanda."

Kanda's head shot up and he was about to nod his head and then stopped. Did he hate her? He was too lost too say so he simply shook his head. "No, I just don't like small talk that's all…"

"Actually neither do I." She smirked, just as the waiter returned with his small notepad in hand.

"Ready to take your order?"

An hour passed, and then another, and Kanda felt his tension slowly ease as they finished eating and chatted lightly, not flirting, but just simple things such as likes and dislikes. It was a rare for him to say he didn't hate the women sitting in front of him and then he thought about how Lavi had ditched him and swallowed his anger, clenching his fists under the table.

Lulubell gave him a quick kiss on the cheek right before she left and grinned as she walked in the direction of her house, not noticing the look of disgust on Kanda's face as he felt guilt and regret pan through him painfully.

Pulling out her cell phone, she sighed, unbinding her hair as she opened the door to her Mercedes. "Road. I managed to accomplish very little. Can I speak to Tyki?"

Road giggled innocently through the other line. "He's busy. He came home _really _mad."

Lulubell's eyes widened slightly. "Mad? Oh no, he got denied didn't he?"

"I know…what do you think happened?" Road didn't bother hiding the sadistic tone in her voice. "Maybe he took my advice."

"Took your advice?" Lulubell felt a smile tug at her lips. "Do I want to know?"

Road's laugh echoed through the line. "Probably not Lulu, probably not but I hope he listened intently…"

**Xxx**

Kanda was pissed beyond belief. He had tried calling Lavi over fifty times and the idiot refused to answer his phone. Every time the voice recorded answered, he grew even angrier, because it was Lavi's voice…

But not Lavi.

'_It's two in the morning…where the hell is that idiot? He can't be that drunk or he would have answered already…' _Pacing around his room, he glared at the phone, praying to an unknown god that it would ring, _hell _maybe even receive a text message of some sort. But of course, nothing happened which didn't help in the least bit.

Taking a seat on his black sofa, he stared intently at the phone sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

It suddenly began vibrating and before it could even finish ringing once; Kanda snatched it and opened it.

"Lavi you idiot! Where the hell are you?!" He barked angrily.

"Kanda…" Lavi croaked on the other line, his voice sounded weary in a way. "Can you come pick me up please?"

Kanda immediately felt fear course through his body and he tightened his grip on the phone. "You ok? You sound…terrible…"

"Ya, ya I think so…I think I broke my wrist though…"

"You _what?"_

"Gawd, Yu, just come pick me up!" Lavi snapped on the other line, his breath short and pained.

"Ya ok, where are you?" Kanda asked, snatching his car keys from the table and bolting down the stairs.

"Um, at the library…"

"Library? What the hell are you doing in the freaking library?!" The long haired man questioned, frowning as he locked the door to his house, hunting down his car.

He heard his friend's uneasy laugh. "Relax Yu; I just fell down or something…"

"You fell down _something_?" Kanda grit his teeth and shook his head. "You're such an idiot! Why didn't you call earlier?"

"I kind of passed out…"

"Ah…"

"Ya, just hurry and I'll tell you later." Lavi lied and snapped his phone shut, wincing as he rubbed the side. "Fuck what the hell happened anyways?" He groaned to no one in particular. _'I was doing paperwork and then…crap I don't remember…Wasn't Tyki here before I left…?'_

Lavi paced around the small office, clutching his wrist to his chest with unsteady breaths. _'I woke up and my wrist was already hurting like a bitch…' _He glanced at the finger shaped bruises around the injured hand and inhaled sharply.

'_What the hell happened?'_

**A/n: Mm, no rape because THAT would be going much too fast story wise and well, Lavi getting raped is just…sad…So, I wrote this instead. Hehe, Kanda might be figuring out his feelings for his Baka Usagi…mmm yaoi XD Ok, this isn't REALLY a cliffy like my others so yep! Until next time! Oh and review or I won't update! Mwahahaha….just kidding….or am I?**


	11. Cliche Solutions

Dark blue eyes opened uncertainly as the dim light roused the long haired man from his uneasy slumber and he let out a soft sight as he lifted himself up from the black couch. Slipping on a pair of black jeans and a plain white t shirt, Kanda frowned, throwing a glance at his slightly open bedroom door. _'Oh right…Lavi…Idiot, fell asleep and I had to carry him in there…'_

Lazily shoving his feet into his boots Kanda sighed and reluctantly walked towards the door, pushing it open with a nudge of his foot. Of course Lavi was still asleep. Cringing as Kanda's eyes wandered to the bandaged wrist, he swallowed the snarl that desperately wanted to escape. Despite the fact he was going to question the red head later, with him asleep, it was easier to play doctor on him. He had noticed the finger shaped bruises that had most likely cause the wound in the first place and it really pissed him off.

Leaning again the doorway, his blue eyes watched as Lavi chest went up and down with every breath, his face calmer and more serene. Lavi's lips were slightly parted and his hair was covering the familiar eye patch and the rest of his face. It was almost breathtaking the emotions that whirled in Kanda's head and he felt confused, his face contorting as the red head turned in his sleep, murmuring something so low under his breath that the long haired man barley caught it…

"_Yu."_

Not turning on the light switch, Kanda took a seat on the edge of his bed, gently brushing the hair from his Lavi's face, eyeing the man warily.

"Idiot…" he murmured before walking out the bedroom, shutting the door lightly and paced out onto the early morning's streets, smiling bitterly as an old feeling panged through him.

It had been too long.

It was time to pay a visit to Lenalee Lee.

**Xxx**

Jade green eye opened uncertainly as the harsh light roused him from his uneasy slumber and a groan of protest escaped his pale lips as pain shot through his right arm, his hand feeling almost numb and seemed to have lost most of its circulation. Looking for the source, he frowned; inhaling sharply as he recalled what had happed that night. His wrist was bandaged heavily with a thick gouge and was covered with a black glove so that it the bandages didn't show so much.

Lifting his upper half of his body off what seemed to not be his bed, he hissed, slowly rotating his wrist to get some feeling back into it. Wiping the red bangs from his face, Lavi looked around the room and felt the heat rush to his face quickly and he felt his one visible eye widen.

'_Oh, this is Kanda's room…I thought it looked familiar…' _Lavi thought, noticing that he was out of his casual clothes and in only his boxers and a casual, black t shirt. _'Huh, guess I borrowed his clothes too…' _The red head brushed his fingertips against his cheek and blushed lightly. _'It's warm…'_

The clock was flashing at him teasingly, and he felt himself blanch. "It's two in the afternoon already?" He said to no one in particular, and he quickly snatched his shirt from his bedside. "Damn it…Oi! Kanda you there?" He called out as he put on a pair of jeans.

Naturally, the red head felt guilty for ditching his best friend on the date _he _had set up but hell, he'd do anything to go back in time. The more he thought about it though, the more he grew pained. It was a sickening thought that no matter how much he begged or prayed to an unknown god, that _nothing _in his world could give him that chance. Any second chance.

To run away earlier as a child…

To have been quicker that rainy Thursday so many years ago…

To have dodged the bullet…

To have his _eye _back instead of a hideous black mark beneath the eye patch where the bullet had taken its toll…

Maybe, he could have killed the bastard before he killed everyone else important to him, he mused bitterly, resting against the wall.

"If only it was that easy…" Lavi whispered and slid onto the ground, his back against the hard surface. A laugh escaped his lips and he covered his eyes with his hand, chuckling bitterly.

"Ya, right…"

**Xxx**

Allen Walker intertwined his hand in Lenalee's, blushing softly as he threw her a gentle smile which was returned. It was silent for a moment as she scanned over her book's page quickly before snapping it shut.

"Allen, you look upset…" She frowned, leaning forward, truly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" The white haired boy let out a nervous smile and scratched the side of his head with his other hand. "I'm fine! It's just that…I'm more worried about you…That day…"

He trailed off noticing the obvious flinch and inhaled deeply, kissing her hand softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but you know how I am when your sad love…" His pale cheeks grew redder by the second, and he was slightly relieved, that Lenalee was also blushing brilliantly.

"Moyashi…"

Both Lenalee's and Allen's heads shot up so fast that Kanda nearly let out a scowl.

"Kanda!" She said surprised and threw her arms around him, in a friendly gesture, and Allen, seeing her cue, patted Kanda on the arm lightly.

"Get off…" Kanda grumbled, adjusting his collar. "Don't think I'm that forgiving…" His words would have done much more damage but the tone he had said it in made Lenalee tear up in joy.

Kanda wasn't furious.

Kanda was going to listen.

Kanda actually _came_.

"Don't cry. It's frustrating." The long haired man sighed deeply, ignoring the death glare that he was being sent by Allen, who was annoyed that he wasn't being a gentleman. "You know why I came so don't bother lying either…"

Lenalee nodded quickly and literally pushed the man into the seat with a satisfied half breath, tears still at the corners of her eyes.

"We—I was going to explain everything that day at the hospital but…you…you were too mad and I knew you wouldn't listen clearly."

"Just say it Lenalee. I'm busy I have to get back home to a certain…idiot…"

Allen scowled at him but stopped as his lover raised her hand in a gesture of peace.

"Hold on Allen, let me at least say a word to him first."

Allen looked reluctant but nodded stiffly, taking a seat besides Lenalee.

"Kanda, we both know that we didn't love each other. Every time we were together, it was like you wanted to be somewhere else; I saw it in your expression. We were _friends _in high school and I don't think that ever changed. Kanda, you _hated _going on dates, I could tell, you _hated _not being able to speak your mind, when you should have…" She paused as the tears now came more freely from her eyes and Allen grimaced.

Kanda frowned as the words sunk in deeper. _'I can't deny it. She just said everything I couldn't and now…Fuck, now I feel like a bastard...Girls are so manipulative…'_

"…Every time I would want to tell you it was time for us to break up, you'd do something romantic or something unusual, so I put it off from mainly guilt. You know I love you but it's hard to explain…I met Allen and well, it was different between us. I fell in _love_ and then I realized that it was true." She covered her eyes with her hand. "What we did was never like that. I mean, all we did was kiss on cheeks but still…Kanda you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt you the way I did…"

His eyes narrowed. "It would have been different if I hadn't found you two screwing each other." He hissed.

Both Lenalee's and Allen's face turned bright red and Allen was the first to respond. "Y-you thought…oh my god…no! We, I, we weren't!" He protested, glancing at his lover in horror and complete embarrassment. "When you came barging in we were just looking for her necklace under the covers!"

"What?" Kanda felt his face flush. _'Oh fucks no…please tell me I didn't…'_

"Kanda!" Lenalee eyes widened a horrified expression on her face. "We weren't even naked! Didn't you hear us laughing?!"

"…"

"You…idiot! You made my precious love worry for nothing!" Allen shrieked, pointing his finger accusingly at Kanda who returned it with a death glare.

"Allen! He has a right to be mad…?"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

"Lenalee!"

"Allen!"

"Will the both of you shu—!"

"Lavi!" Lavi screamed from literally out of nowhere and all three of them nearly jumped out of there seats and Kanda would have fully gone off if Lavi hadn't caught him. "Hi Yu!"

"U-Usagi?! What the hell man! Why aren't you resting you idiot!" Kanda barked, carefully skimming his fingertips over the bandaged wrist. "Did you drive here with a broken wrist!?"

"Uh, noooo. And it wasn't too hard to find you…"

Both Allen and Lenalee watched as the two bickered at one another, and Lenalee felt the heat rush to her face and whispered something in Allen's ear. The white haired boy smirked and nodded.

"Um, are you two going out?"

Kanda and Lavi froze, and slowly turned their heads in the lover's directions and then too each others face. There was a long silence and neither one of them knew how to respond until Kanda finally let out a defiant 'che' and dragged the red head back in the direction of his car.

Kanda swore internally, feeling his face grow warmer by the second, his hand wrapped securely around Lavi's.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

**A/n: Well, I updated you guys! First of all, I would like to thank all of those who had read, commented or given me helpers, hints, and corrections on my story and thank you thank you thank you! XD It feels great to know people will kill me for not finishing a story…hehe –scratches side of head sheepishly- I sound like a total dork but that's what I am. Lol. **

**So, since February is coming up I am most definitely posting a Valentine chapter! Now, all I need is some ideas…hmmm…care to help? –Full blown puppy dog eyes- Any idea would be nice, just make sure that it doesn't involve rape or sex between Kanda and Lavi…or…aw damn. Pout. –Insert booing- **

**Another thing, I made a you tube video for this fic and if you want go check it out! It's also dedicated to nellchan003, cause she's the one who had been beating me in the head, and I mean literally, like in real life to update faster (so thank her for the super doper fast updates) And well no DUH that's its dedicated to the rest of you guys too! XD. **

**So here's the link: .com/ watch?v=1lPUJCR1NFk**

**Or just go to my youtube account: LonelyFantasyxx**

**Enjoy! Love you guys a lot!**


	12. Sour Sweets

"So how long do you plan to stall from telling me what happened yesterday night?" Kanda sighed, scratching this side of his head with one hand while the other balanced a large stack of books the red head was throwing in his direction.

"Mm, how much longer can I?" Lavi smirked, barley throwing his friend a glance as he searched through the large columns of old leather bound books, for the extremely impatient manager waiting for him in the head library desk. "Why anyone would want to read about what society of all ages, and culture, thinks about virgins? I mean, _seriously_, that's the name of the freaking book!"

"Your manager wants a book on virginity?" Kanda mused, peeking his head over the shelves and threw a glance at a fuming Tyki, who returned his look with a death glare. It took a moment to register and Kanda snapped his attention back to Lavi scowling. "Nice try, I'm not letting you out of this one. Tell me already and I'll stop bothering you."

"Damn, and here I thought you had a short attention span…" The red head shuffled through pages of a lime green paperback before smacking it shut with a sharp exhale of breath. "This wrist is a nuisance…Look Yu, I already _told _you. I…don't…remember—Oh! Look I found the virginity for idiot's book for Tyki!"

Many customers and adults looked up from their study table, including most of Lavi's co-workers. Feeling his face flush as Kanda began snickering at him, Lavi laughed hesitantly.

The click of the intercom suddenly turned on, and a _very _annoyed voice rang loudly causing almost everyone to hold in their amusement. "Lavi, you working with sorting the paperwork now. Get started." Tyki snarled, clearly not able to keep his anger in check.

"…Well, Usagi, I knew you were stupid and loud but _this_…" Kanda snorted and shook his head. "And if you think for a second that I'm not going to keep annoying you until you told me how you broke your wrist, you just grew even stupider…"

Lavi let out a whine, stomping his feet as he reluctantly trudged his way over to Tyki, handing him the book. "Happy now?

"Ecstatic." Tyki hissed, feeling a smirk tug at his lips as he saw the wrapped bandages around his co-workers wrist.

"Oi, Usagi, I'm ditching you. There is no way in hell I'm waiting three hours for you to finish!" Kanda yelled as he walked through the glass sliding doors.

Lavi chuckled aloud, biting his lip. '_I wonder when he'll notice I have his car keys…' _

It only took a few seconds for the long haired man to note and he quickly came into the library again, fuming. "LAVI!" He exploded, waving his arms annoyed into the air. "Give me back my keys!"

"I'm sorry sir," Lavi said in a mocking, professional voice. "If you would like to speak to those who are working, you must wait after seven, tonight. If you need help finding a book, feel free to kiss my ass."

"Bastard pirate! Give me back my keys already before we cause a commotion!"

"We? Oh contraire dearest, _you _are the one causing a commotion."

"Dearest? What am I in, a soap opera? Just give me back my keys Usagi…"

"Then how am I going to get home?"

"Walk. Hell, fly for all I care."

"Are you suggesting I do _drugs _to get home? Yu that's not very smart for a doctor to suggest…"

"No, I'm not suggesting you do drugs. It was…Forget it! Just give the keys so I can get my ass home and before your manager kills me because he looks like he really wants too…Tch…What a loser…"

"Hey, he may be a loser but he is also my paycheck…oh wait you're right, never mind…"

"I'll wait for you under one condition."

"And that is…?"

"Tell me how you broke your wrist Lavi. I'm not kidding anymore. I'm…worried?"

"…"

"…"

"…Usagi!"

"Did you know a gay baby was just born because of us?"

"Lavi!"

"Ok, ok, _fine. _God, take a chill pill Yu!"

"I'm still waiting…"

"…ya…I know."

"Dumbass. If you tell me I refuse to go to the bar with you on that crappy holiday coming up!"

Lavi let out a loud gasp, slapping his good hand over his heart with a mock pained expression. "You promised we could get drunk on Valentines Yu! That's not fair! That's—That's—mean!"

Kanda smirked widely. "I'm cold hearted that way…"

"But seriously, I _don't _remember! I'm not lying Yu! How many times do I have to repeat myself!?" Lavi sulked, trying to keep his voice down for the sake of the libraries rules. Tyki caught one of the words the two were speaking and held his breath as he listened to their conversation from afar.

'_The Bookman doesn't remember? Well…that's…convenient...I should probably lie and say something to piss off the long haired man…'_

"Lavi, what are you talking about?" Tyki mused, raising an eyebrow. "You don't remember what happened that night? Idiot."

Both Lavi and Kanda's head snapped in his direction. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

"A girl did it to you when you tried making a move on her... Shoved your sorry ass head straight into a desk. What was her name again…Ah, Lulubell right?"

Lavi's face flushed pale as he tried to regain his composure. "I—I did not! Why the hell would I be flirting with her in a freaking library!?" _'The fuck? That's not possible! Who's Lulubell…oh shit…isn't that the girl I set up for Kanda…?'_

Tyki shrugged. "You tell me Bookman…"

Kanda let out an animalistic snarl, snatching his car keys from Lavi's back pocket before storming out, gritting his teeth together. _'Idiot, you are so not going to get drunk this weekend…'_

**xxx**

Lulubell pressed the steaming coffee mug to her lips, blowing the steam away lightly as the bitter, yet nonetheless satisfying, caffeine parched her dry throat and the heat molding perfectly with her gloved hands. It was difficult to say that even though winter would be coming to in end in a few weeks that the cold was still as harsh as ever and the women cursed it in seven different languages. Despite the fact, that the beautifully seducing woman was alone, sitting at a coffee shop for the first time in a very long time amused her.

And of all days too.

Usually, on such a holiday, she would have men _pleading _at her feet, pushing gifts in every direction and she probably only accept the larger, more expensive gifts and maybe, if she was pleased with the riches, would give just a little more to the lucky man.

Placing the mug down on to the edge of the round, wooded table she murmured under her breath, a small smile tugging at her lips. _'Mm it's too bad Road isn't here of all days…she just loves taking all of the sweets those fools give me…' _She chuckled inwardly, recalling last years little "incident" that involved a truckload of heart shaped lollipops and a very bored eleven year old…

Unwrapping one of the after-coffee mints, she popped it into her mouth, the sudden burst of peppermint stinging the hot cavern of her mouth but slowly let it dissolve, her breath as perfect as it was to begin with.

"Mademoiselle, are you done with that?" The waiter asked in a thick French accent, gesturing to the empty mug with a polite, professionally, well trained for smile.

"Ah, yes." Lulubell bowed her head slightly and instinctively smiled back. "Thank you."

With ought another word the man picked up the carefully ornamented cup and walked off in the direction of the kitchen, saying something to his co-workers in French.

'_Lovely day…time to go ruins somebody else's…'_ She mused silently and walked into the direction of the local library, leaving with ought even bothering to pay the bill. _'I wonder what he's planning that attends urgent matters…' _

**xxx**

Refusing to answer the red head's calls was one of the most difficult things to do right under, learning how to speak Russian. Kanda glared at his cell, exhaling sharply as the calendar taunted at him from the corner of his eye.

How he _loathed _Valentine's day.

It was _pink _and _white_ and frilly! What the hell was the point of going to some random person and asking them if they would be their muscular organ? Being the experienced doctor he was Kanda could never get over the fact that a heart was not shaped in such a flat way but had a rather antiquated aspect.

And yet here he was, ignoring all the calls he was getting from various nurses and patients, but none of them called as much as Lavi.

He _really _wanted to get drunk.

With a reluctant sigh he snatched his phone, answering it with an irritated grunt. "Get your ass over here at seven. No later or I'm ditching you."

And just as Kanda had predicted, Lavi was exactly one minute late.

"You enjoy doing this to me don't you?" Kanda scowled, slipping his black coat over his arms as he and Lavi trudged their ways in the bars direction.

"Mm, no, but speaking hypothetically, is it working?" Lavi grinned, slamming the double doors opened with the heel of his boot.

"Just shut up and drink…" Kanda sighed, slapping his credit card onto the table.

"Oh, by the way Yu…" Lavi tilted his head to this side, grinning. "Do you like sweets?"

"I hate them." Kanda smirked and downed the shot of vodka.

**xxx**

The door to the house slammed open roughly as the two men stumbled in, extremely wasted on the numerous drinks that had just taken. It wouldn't be a surprise if either of them got overdose and Lavi fumbled to walk to the couch as a soft groan escape his lips.

"That…was interesting…" Kanda giggled as his head collided with the wall for comfort. "I've never drunken that stuff before…What was it called?"

"Hn? Damn, we drank?" Lavi moaned, letting out a loud laugh as he pulled Kanda with him onto the couch. "God, you look sexy with your shirt half off Yu-chan…" The red head's words slurred his visible eye hazy from the alchohol.

Before either of them could process what was happening, Lavi smashed their lips together hungrily, straddling a groaning Kanda beneath him with a small chuckle. Their bodies grinded into one another as the long haired man grabbed a fistful of his friend's hair closing the gap between them and the heat in the room seemed to multiply dramatically.

Roughly jerking Lavi closer, Kanda let out a contented purr, slipping his hands under Lavi's loose, black shirt. (**A/N: I'm sorry, but a drunk Kanda purring just seems so hot…anyways!)**

Lavi let out a small growl and accidentally turning his body, his head collided with the coffee table and he passed out on the floor almost instantly. Kanda giggled at the sight and it only took a mater of seconds for him to pass out alongside, snoring aloud as the alcohol took its toll, wiping their memories clean.

**xxx**

The following morning was living hell for both the two men as they shoved each other out of the way to reach the toilet for some relief.

"Fuck…you idiot! What did I tell you about making me drink?!" Kanda screamed angrily, clutching onto the sink as Lavi hurled into the toilet with a grunt.

"What did we do last night anyways? Is this my place or yours?"

"Mine! Ugh, my mouth tastes like chocolate goddammit…Ew…I think you passed out on my floor…"

"Ya I think so too…its fine…We probably just fell asleep that's all. I don't see any girl panties anywhere so I don't think we were seduced…"

Kanda let out a groan and regurgitated once more into the sink. "I'd kill you if I made out with anyone last night…no, no it was just us then…"

"My mouth tasted like minty stuff…" Lavi whined, and then hurled once more. "Nope, nope never mind it tastes like rancid minty stuff now…"

"Shut up. You see why I hate Valentines? All we did was get drunk and pass out…Good job Usagi!"

"I hate you…"

"I hate you too…"

"…you wanna go get some candy to ease our hangovers? I mean, seriously, we didn't even get to kiss anybody last night…"

"No." Kanda snapped. "I hate sweets."

**A/N: Teehee. Ahh, just so you know, if I didn't explain it properly in the story, Lavi and Kanda don't remember a THING. Na-da. Nothing at all. Sorry if the chapter sucked but at least it was a little longer then the rest. Well, happy early Valentine's day! I'm not going to update for awhile, couch cough, a months tops, because I got grounded for grades….pout….**

**Oh well, Happy Valentine's Day!**


	13. Paintball Baths

"Lavi, are you sure you want do this?"

"Yep."

"Are you _positive_?"

"Yep."

"Baka Usagi I know you're a retard but…"

"Yep. Wait—no about the retard part and yep about the plan."

"I hate you." Kanda groaned, peeking over the bush.

"Ya, sure Yu just keep telling yourself that." Lavi commented, rolling his eyes as he fingered the paintball gun in his hand. "If I get fired, you can have my apartment."

"Lavi you're not going to _die_.

"Well that depends…did my superior catch us?"

"…let's say he did."

"I'm screwed…"

"…ya pretty much…"

"Well, we need _something _to do to pass the hangover…"

"True…"

Lavi contemplated over his actions for a moment, fingering the edges of the paint ball gun gently, cradling it against him like a child. "Well…let's do this!"

Kanda nearly fell over on his side from the shock of his best friend's utter stupidity. "Oh my god, whatever Usagi. It's your job not mine but I'm not going to let you live at my house if that's your plan—"

Lavi cut him off with a triumphant cry, beginning to hum the mission impossible theme, clicking the safety off and immediately sending a round of painful welts of paint in the direction of Tyki's car. The sleek black Mercedes was instantly turned into a living hell of rainbows and half shattered windows. The alarms began ringing out loudly and Kanda cursed as the libraries doors opened, revealing a very pissed off Portuguese.

'_Huh, good thing he hasn't looked behind the bushes yet…' _Kanda thought with a smirk, and aiming carefully, shot Tyki in-between the legs.

"Damn Yu…" Lavi grinned, crouching down to prevent from being seen. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Kanda opened his mouth the say something but the sprinklers snapped on, causing a small yelp to escape his lips. Almost instantly, Tyki's head shot in the direction of the sound and with a snarl he began storming over, but by the time he got there…

All there was were two empty guns and the sound of echoing laughter.

**xxx**

"Tyki perhaps if you took a break you might feel a little less…stressed out…" Lulubell sighed, tapping her cherry colored fingernails against the wooden desk as the handsome man paced in front of her. "I mean, honestly, you're getting annoyed over a _man_. Isn't that a little out of character for you?"

Tyki scowled, furrowing his brows as he shuffled the poker cards expertly in his left hand, his other hand placing a bag of ice right below his waist line.

"Aw Ty-pon, don't be upset!" Road giggled as she walked into the room, hugging him from behind. "You know, stabbing him would be sooo much better!"

"No…I prefer to stay out of jail but thank you for the suggestion Road…" He frowned. _'Jeez, I feel like I'm in some stupid soap opera…' _

"Maybe because you acting like the total antagonist…" Lulubell murmured, practically reading his mind as he glanced at her incredulously. "Not to worry Tyki-sama, I'm still going to help…"

"You two are without a doubt doing more _damage _then help." He snapped irritably.

Road feigned a hurt look, twirling the lollipop in her delicate tan fingers. "Don't be upset Ty-pon! It's just a little difficult to do anything without hurting the long haired man…" She whined, kicking her feet over the edge of the chair. "Do you want to hug my voodoo doll?"

"No Road, I don't want to touch you're voodoo doll…But thank you anyways…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, so now I don't get any credit?" Lulubell teased, not really caring what his response was anyways.

"Can we please discuss what's important?" Tyki scowled, lighting one of his cigarettes.

"Allen Walker?" Road giggled.

"My self-esteem?" Lulubell guessed.

It took a moment for the extremely aggravated Portuguese man to regain his composure and he let out a very long breath, taking a seat on the counter. Usually, he was one of the calmest of the group, but seeing as he was finally losing at his own game, things were getting a little out of his hand.

"Now, as both of you are aware…I'm trying to get a man, correct?" said Tyki.

"Unless he doesn't have a you-know-what…" The sadistic girl snickered, twirling around in her chair.

"Please, keep you comments to yourself Road."

"I'm sorry Ty-pon…"

"No she isn't. Road if you were really sincere, you'd go buy me a car and hug Tyki-san before he pops a vessel…"

"Shut up!" Tyki seethed, the nicotine clearly not helping at all by calming his senses.

"The chances of you getting a heart attack just increased exponentially Tyki-san…" Lulubell huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Silence!" The Noah man finally barked causing an uneasy tension to break out.

It stayed that way for a long moment before Road broke it with a giggle. "Ty-pon, why do you have a book for Virgins on your desk?"

"…you know I'm not a virgin…"

"Really?!" Road gushed, her eyes growing wide.

"That's it…" Lulubell sighed. "I'm calling the Earl…Maybe he can help…"

**xxx**

"Lavi…why the hell are you bathing at my house again?" Kanda inquired, raising an eyebrow as he awoke, stepping into the well spaced room. With a grunt, he rubbed at his eyes, grabbing his toothbrush from the corner of the counter. Lavi didn't respond but brought his knees to his chest, blowing bubbles into the watery soap.

"Wow, very mature Usagi…tch. What are you, three?"

Lavi glared half-heartedly and splashed some of the water in the long haired man's direction weakly, concentrating on a single bubble floating on the rim. Despite the fact his best friend was naked, Kanda didn't notice because the soap didn't a well job of hiding pretty much everything and Lavi was too deep in the water so the only thing visible was his knees and half his face. _'He's going to catch a cold if he just wallows in there…The idiot…' _He mused, watching with a smirk, the toothbrush hanging limply from the side of his mouth.

"Stop staring!" Lavi shrieked in a girlish voice, a small snicker escaping his lips at the newest prospect of teasing. Kanda let out a snort, rolling his eyes as he spit into the sink, wiping at his mouth roughly.

"That would only work if I didn't hate you so much Usagi."

"Owie, you know you're lowering my self esteem level Yu-chan!"

"Don't be a baby."

"Am I a beautiful baby?"

"No."

"Well, the doctor's probably thought you were a girl!"

"Che. I could probably drown you in there…"

Lavi let out a smug smile. "Jeez, you need to come up with a better excuse then that if you want to touch me down _there._"

Kanda blushed, letting out a hiss of disapproval. "Shut up or I will fuck you up so bad—!"

"Please! You can't top me!" Lavi protested, feeling his pride crawl up his chest.

"Yes I can. You're too childish to top!"

"I'm on top!" Lavi hissed, furrowing his brows. "You're too lady-like to top!"

"Whatever. You're not stronger then me, which ultimately means I'm seme." Kanda snorted.

"Correction Yu, a very good correction. I'm amazing at everything."

"Ya, like being a retard. You're uke."

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"I'm on top damn it! Stop being stubborn Yu and admit it!"

"Che."

"Get your sorry ass over here and I'll prove it right now!"

"No, it would be a waste of my time…"

"So are you admitting I'm top yet?"

"No you retard!"

"I'm taller than you, Yu!"

"…"

"Not only that but I'm older!" The red head smiled triumphantly.

"…uh…"

"Ha, I win!" Lavi screamed and stood up. Almost instantly Kanda blushed and Lavi's face flushed from the embarrassment and he quickly plopped back into the water.

"That…" Kanda coughed, blushing. "That never happened." He said, turning to exit. "Oh and Lavi?"

"What?" The red head snapped, hiding himself deeper into the bathwater feeling extremely violated.

"I'm not a rainbow you dumbass!" Kanda barked before slamming the door shut.

**Xxx**

**A/N: Oh…look I updated! Well, my opinion, I didn't like this chapter too much, so tell me what you think! Um, bad news…I might have to start updating only once a month so uh…it depends ok? Have faith in me, I won't stop writing! **


	14. Best Friends?

The Earl was a very large man, well, so people said, but he had never considered himself "fat". He had certainly attracted the attention of most people on the streets wearing such an eerie mask and an overcoat that brushed along the streets pavement, the clashes of colors making all the worse. In his white gloved hand, he clutched a pumpkin umbrella, carefully shading any sign of light ray away from his albino skin. One of the young women passing him nearly jumped back in alarm as she saw the plastered smile, glistening teeth and beady eyes staring straight ahead. _'Some people have no manners anymore for their elders…' _He thought inwardly, chuckling lightly as he stopped in front of a luxurious house.

Heaving himself up the stairs, the Earl adjusted his hat as he raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could react the door swung wide open.

"Finally!" Road giggled, throwing her arms around him, grabbing his umbrella and then scurrying off without another word.

'_Good to see she hasn't changed…' _The Earl made his way through the complex way of hallways and smiled behind the mask as he spotted Tyki smoking by the windowsill. "Lord Tyki Mikk…You look upset. That's not how a gentleman behaves."

"Gentleman." Tyki scoffed, tapping the butt of the cigarette against the window, the ashes falling to the floor gently. "Earl, there is no such thing."

"Mm, child now I know you are mad. But drugging yourself into a stupor won't do much." The Earl sneered, pulling the cancer stick from his hand and crushing it against the palm of his hand. "There, much better."

"Ah, that was my last one. They aren't that cheap you know…"

"Well neither are your lungs."

"Oh and eating the way you do Earl, who's more likely to die from a heart attack?" Tyki replied nonchantly, propping his chin up as he waited for a reaction.

"I'm not fat." The Earl sighed, smile still just as wide.

"I don't recall ever saying you were."

"Touché."

"Well then, now that _that _is out of the way, we should probably talk about why you're here." The Portuguese man said, running a hand through his black slick hair.

"Pray tell…" The Earl chuckled, removing his mask and letting it clatter to the floor, a wide smirk on his pale, albino lips.

As the two conversed in deep conversation Lulubell leaned her back against the hallway, a quiet sigh escaping her mouth. '_Tyki is over his head…This is absurd…We're a rich family wasting our time on trying to soothe HIS sex wants…' _She thought and ran a hand through her thick hair walking towards the houses cellar. Leaning against the dirty wall she frowned, biting her lip. '_Someone does love you Tyki…just open your eyes_…_'_

**Xxx**

"Yu have you ever been to a midnight party?" Lavi asked folding his hands behind his head, tucking his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Once when I was in high school." Said Kanda as he tried to ignore being called by his first name. "The hangover the next day was…well not fun."

"Ooh! Then you should definitely go to one tonight! It'll be fun I promise!"

"I'm going to have to pass Usagi. I'm still not fully recovered from Valentines day…"

"That was two weeks ago!" Lavi whined pushing his lower lip out into his infamous pout.

"Yaaaaaa….sorry not up for it."

"C'mon! We can even invite Allen-kun!"

"Doubt Lenalee would let him go to a _bar _with _you_."

"Hey! I resent that Yu!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Kanda snapped irritably. "Look if I go all you're going to do is get me drunk again."

"You act like that's a bad thing..." The red head grumbled under his breath. "If you get mad I'll go straight home."

Looking reluctant Kanda scowled. "Positive?"

"Positive." Lavi assured calmly, watching as the corner of his best friend's lip twitch into what seemed to be a smile. "Dress moderately nice too. There are usually A LOT of hot chicks just wanting to talk and party. And no you're not getting out of it now so stop making that face Yu."

"Whatever Usagi." Said Kanda.

"Good. I'll pick you up at eleven thirty." Lavi grinned before the two parted at the corner of the street, Kanda to the left and Lavi to the right.

**Xxx**

A total of three hours had passed since they had arrived and all they had done was joke around…Lavi had already conducted the plan in his head by that time.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol flooding his veins, or just the idea of Kanda having a good time that drove him to do what he planned, but he didn't really care either way, and it was with that mission in mind that he stood up from his seat, staring wildly in one direction, and pointed at a random spot in the crowd, knowing it would be difficult for Kanda to pin point exactly where he was looking. Especially since he wasn't actually looking at anybody.

"Oh my God! Kanda, did you see that guy?" he stared into the distance, jaw dropped open in disbelief, until the long haired man's swiveled around to follow his friend's line of sight. If he'd been sober in the least he would have been ashamed for using such an elementary tactic; as he was though, he didn't even notice. When Kanda was facing the other direction, he promptly proceeded to pour half of his drink into the other's vodka concoction. Even as far gone as he was, Lavi knew enough to know that at this point Kanda wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He giggled aloud to himself, then grinned up at Kanda as he threw him a "what the hell?" kind of look, to which Lavi responded with a nonchalant shrug, and turned again to face the dance floor.

He watched in fascination as the bodies on the floor seemed to all unite and move as one single unit. The forms twisting in every direction to the rhythm of the music, arms and legs pumping and writhing to the beat of every drum. The scent of heat, sweat, and ecstasy that was emitted from the tangle of limbs drifted towards the bar for a moment, and beckoning to the womanizer.

"Hey, Yu!" he whined, tugging lightly on his friends bare arm, "Let's go dance!"

Kanda turned his head to shoot the coldest glare he could muster--a bit of a more difficult feat than usual, given that his eyes had some trouble focusing- at the red head, wrenching his arm away. "What the fuck?" he spat. "I do not have any intention whatsoever of throwing myself into that mindless mass of fools. They're way too close together," he added firmly, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Well, to him it was anyway. He didn't like being touched, and by strangers at that. The idea was revolting. Honestly, he liked the music, but if there were _people..._

"Count me out," he growled, turning back to his drink, shoulders a bit hunched protectively. Fucking Lavi with his spontaneous stupid ideas. He scooped some of the leafs in his cup into his mouth with the end of the straw, then-- realizing it wasn't as thick as he'd thought--settled for titling the glass up to his lips and letting the liquid slowly ooze toward his mouth instead.

He shot another glare at Lavi, who was reaching for him again, and kicked him in the shin to make him back off. Lavi _knew_ he didn't like being close to people. Was he really _trying_ to piss him off?

And why was he grinning like that?

Scowling into his martini glass, Kanda licked his lips slowly. It tasted... better? Nah, he was just getting pissed off and the alcohol was calming. He took a larger gulp, tilting his head back since it was still a pretty thick substance and the cup needed to be turned almost upside down so he could get the last of it.

He licked his lips again, blinking dumbly at the now-empty glass in his hands. Well, shit. He licked at the rim, suddenly confused as to why it was gone so fast. Maybe another...

Kanda lifted a pale arm languidly, drawling commandingly toward the waiter, "More vodka."

"Er, you want anything with that, sir?" the man asked skeptically, though he already knew the answer.

Kanda grinned. "More vodka."

He smiled happily as his cup was refilled with pure Heaven. Then he remembered Lavi. Blinking around in confusion again, Kanda tried to locate his friend who had been silent too long now. "Lavi?" Maybe he'd ditched him and gone to the dance floor after all. He'd meant to shrug that off and think it was better for him that way, but somehow the thought made him angry. "Bastard," he growled, pushing himself up from the stool and grabbing his hangover-in-a-cup, ignoring the bartender's protest that drinks weren't allowed on the dance floor.

Lavi watched from his place against the wall as Kanda got up to seek him out, as he had known he would. The red head grinned as he left his spot and strode up behind the samurai, and hooked his own black and white clad arm through his friend's. Something in the back of his head screamed a warning at him at the physical contact with the easily irritated long haired man, but he ignored it, shooing it away with a mental wave in favor of using what little of his mind was properly functioning for more beneficial uses. Like scoping out the best spot on the floor to dance.

He casually allowed his arm to drop, avoiding Kanda's expression. He must have caught his friend a little off guard, he judged by the way the long haired man had given an almost imperceptible jump, and cursed aloud, a feat that in any other setting could have been fatal, and while some part of him registered that little bit of information, right now the only thought that came to his mind was, _Ha ha! I must be the only pirate that is a total ninja. Bam! I am awesome_.

He laughed a bit to himself as he continued to look for a good spot in the crowd, and then stopped and gave an "oh!" of surprise and triumph. Damn, that was a good spot. Right between that cute little temperament girl and her black haired smirking friend. He didn't leave time for protest before he hauled Kanda over to his destination, letting go of him once again when he made eye contact with the two girls dancing unaccompanied.

He greeted them with a simple, "hey," just loud enough to be heard over the pounding of the music around them.

They both answered with a simple smile, and it was enough of an invitation for Lavi to begin dancing right alongside the two welcoming pretty girls.

Blue eyes widened, blinking slowly as he suddenly realized where he was. What the fuck? One second he'd been by the bar, now he was in this mass of goddam people and the moving limbs and body heat and... Ugh, he wasn't sure if he was going to be sick or if maybe he'd just had too much to drink.

_Impossible_, his mind tried to tell him thickly as Kanda watched Lavi with the inexplicable and sudden intense urge to start laughing uncontrollably. He'd only had a bit of rum. No way he could be drunk.

Haha, but Lavi looked really funny. He'd never seen Lavi _dance_ before and the sight made him want to giggle. The small part of Kanda that actually caught that train of thought was utterly repulsed by it, but logic was quickly deciding to take a nap somewhere in the back of his mind for the rest of the evening and he was vaguely pissed and vaguely amused to find Lavi poking him in the ribs and hissing something in his ear. It took him a second to notice due to the blinding mutli-colored lights that kept stealing his attention, that there was a small dark-skinned girl sidling closer to him, her hips moving rhythmically with the music. Kanda watched her for a second, faintly curious to see what she was trying to do. Her long, straight raven-colored hair swayed and moved around her body like a wispy, inky silk cloak and he felt it brush his arm.

He moved back a little at the contact, scowling at her, but she did not back away, her full, dark red lips curving into a beckoning smile.

Shit, what was he supposed to do?! He cast a quick perplexed glance at Lavi for help...

...And the bastard _pushed him into her._

Murderous thoughts ran through his mind as the girl's hands traveled up his chest, a smile creeping up at her lips as she noticed his distress. With a wink she wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying her body to the music and Kanda, being as drunk and furious as he was just…went with it.

'_So far no injuries…' _Lavi mused silently, as the girl he was dancing with was chuckling with him as they watched Kanda. "Thanks Alex, I owe you one." He smiled. It was good having his sources.

Alex smirked. "Well…since you _offered. _Go make out with him. Kai over there will have a fangirl attack."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Kai? You mean the girl Yu's dancing with?"

"Ya she's a good friend so think of it as paybacks for her to dance with Mr. Grumpy." She gestured her hand to Kanda. "I swear Bookmen; you are in way over your head with this guy."

"Ya but I can't help it…" The red head admitted sheepishly, a tinge of red darkening his cheeks.

"You like him don't you?" She snickered.

"Shut up." he grumbled.

And with that, Alex shoved Lavi in Kanda's direction. With an amused glint in her eyes, she beckoned Kai to come back so that the two "friends" could _interact. _

Kai raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend pull out a camera. "What's that for Al?"

Alex began chuckling harder. "Yaoi and EBay." _'Lavi you better make a move or so help me God…'_

Ignoring the urging looks he was receiving for a now _larger _group of girls, Lavi grinned as he finally was standing in front of Kanda.

"Hey Yu, miss me?"

"Shut up Usagi." Kanda scowled, not noticing how close they really were as the people around them were still dancing to the music. _'He looks embarrassed…' _

"Yu I know this is going to sound awkward." Lavi lowered his voice. "But you'll enjoy it I promise." That goddamn smirk was back on his lips and there was something else in his expression that made the long haired man nod weakly.

Lavi felt his heart beating against his rib cage. With very inch he moved closer the beating got twenty times harder. It almost hurt. He felt more as if he were slowly falling from a cliff and into a pit of flames rather than leaning closer towards his face. The sound of music had disappeared and he could barley comprehend the flashing of river of lights around them.

Lavi would've expected Kanda's tight frown of determination for something like this, but he was so glad to see a soft face of a best friend, something he had never seen on him.

The bottom of Kanda's stomach dropped into oblivion. The air in his lungs had long been gone. There was no going back now. He couldn't catch himself. Lavi was kissing him.

The first thing felt after the heat was his soft lips. They molded around his like clay.

Then the long haired man felt Lavi's hands on his stomach. Kanda felt as if he had dropped thousands of ponds on to his palms but they surprisingly didn't budge. They stayed firm as bricks but he felt his body bounce a bit as if he had landed on a mattress. His thumbs rapped around his waist. His hands always felt as if they were made for his waist. It always fit perfectly inside them like a puzzle.

Finally he allowed his tongue to touch his. What happened next was outlandish. Kanda felt as if he was being electrified. He could almost feel his bones rattling inside his skin. But he wanted more. The feeling was perfect and Lavi knew it was only going to get stronger.

Lavi increased his tongue movements rapidly. Kanda had trouble keeping up. He allowed his tongue to roll in through his and out then underneath it. Then he took a turn. Their tongues continued the dance as the minutes slipped away. It continued to pick up speed and become harder and harder. The two seemed to be competing with each other.

The flashes of girl's cameras and the sound of happy screams from the dancers didn't make sense anymore.

Finally it had to end. Kanda began to feel quite dizzy and the blue lights were staining his eyes. They may have spent longer catching their breath and recovering from the dizzy spells then actually kissing. Then they spent a minute that contained years staring into each other's eyes as if trying to comprehend what the other had done.

Friends make out all the time…right?

**A/n: Hehehehehehe Finally I get to write a make out scene! Hope you enjoyed! No updates till probably late March or Early April! Loves you guys!I also notcied I MIGHT have put the word SHE instead of HE. Oops...thats what you get for writing so much Royai i guess...lol  
**


	15. Epiphany

Kanda felt as if he had ripped off his own arm as he paced the small room in his apartment's living room, his eyes closed for concentration. His mouth tasted like shit, his head was pounding, his toilet was probably scarred forever after the little throw- up-fest he had that morning, yet it was the pain in his chest that overcame everything else. It had been small at first but every time he tried to disregard the thoughts going through his mind, it began burning even more.

A sickening feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach and Kanda was trying to ignore it. He had taken all the meds possible, but he knew none of them could help the feeling he was experiencing at that moment. It was all emotional and goddamn it, he _knew _that. There was no point in denying it now. He had literally made out with his best friend last night.

Dead God, not even the alcohol could be enough of an excuse for that one. He remembered bits and pieces of dancing and ordering more drinks, but the feel of Lavi's lips on his own was permanently etched in his mind. It was like a movie, playing over and over again and the more he thought of it….

The more Kanda wanted it.

Swearing colorfully he folded his hands behind his head, inhaling shakingly. "M'not gay….It's just second thoughts…" He muttered to himself and then stopped in his tracks. "Fuck, I'm going crazy…"

From the corner of his eye, he could see his cell phone on the living room table, quiet as it's been. No calls from the Usagi. No text messages. Nada. Zip. Even though the red head usually slept until late afternoon after drinking so much, Kanda was pretty sure he had only seen Lavi take one drink. Which meant Lavi _knew _what he was doing when he had started to kiss him. Which meant…?

'_Oh shit—so we actually made out on our own will…'_ Kanda thought, and began pacing again feeling his face flush in a mix of horror and embarrassment. _'That's so freaking awkward. Right? Right. No duh it is awkward. He's my best friend. Right? Right. Maybe it was a dare…ya that would make sense. Dares makes people do crazy stuff. It was a dare, a fucking dare. He'll walk in here with that dopey smile of his and probably apologize and I'll probably get mad and blah, blah, blah…' _

Kanda froze mid-step and something unrecognizable crossed his facial features.

'_So it was all… fake?'_ Pain erupted in his chest and he had to sit down on the couch, his gaze fixed on his plain white ceiling. A hangover would seem almost welcoming at that moment and he had to grit his teeth to keep his composure. "Well, no duh it was fake," Kanda said to no one in particular. "What did you expect?"

And maybe it wasn't fake.

Head colliding with the couch pillow, he felt his eyes close and he forcefully shoved all his thoughts into the back of his head. The pain was gone, replaced with wanting, but Kanda felt the corner of his lips twitch into a smirk.

His first love in his life. And it was a man no less…

What a _joke_.

**Xxx**

Lavi's eyes snapped open and he felt his face flush numerous colors as he sat upright. It was a dream. Oh god, _waaaay_ to realistic to be a dream. His chest was breathing heavily and Lavi ran his hand through his sweaty hair. The dream came back to him and he blushed heavily as it hit him that he was having dreams about Kanda…

Very, _very _explicit dreams of Kanda…

Him naked…

Under him…

"Oh fuck no!" Lavi swore out loud, throwing the covers off of him. "I did _not _just have a sex dream about Yu!" Shaking his head reverently he jerked the door to the shower open, putting the cold water on as high as it could get.Not helping. At _all. _

'_Damn it! It's not natural to be this hard over a man!' _Lavi screamed inwardly, smacking his head against the showers tiled wall. Not thinking it could get any worse he heard his phone ringing back in his room. Grabbing a towel, he quickly ran to his room, flipping the phone open.

"Yu?"

"No. It's Alex." Her voice was smug…almost…

Lavi's face flushed. "What do you want?"

"Well you see…I thought you might like to check out the lovely pictures I took…"

"…Pictures?"

"You should be receiving them any minute now. Patience Lavi, patience."

Lavi could hear her snickering from the other line and he frowned in confusion as he got a picture message. Clicking the open he nearly chocked on his breath. "Holy—When the…Alex!"

"What? Hey, I _told _you I was going to take pictures…Want me to send them to your lover boy?"

"No!" Lavi blushed.

"Ok then I'll send them to him in a few minutes. But before I go, why do you sound so shaken?"

"No reason, I just woke up." He lied.

"Uh huh—you had a wet dream didn't you?"

"For a girl you are _evil_…" He hissed which sounded more like a whimper.

"Ha! Sleep with a sponge idiot! Look I got to go, boyfriends waking up. Zeke why are you stripping…?" And with that she snapped her phone shut leaving Lavi in a worse state then ever.

"Sleep with a sponge…?" Lavi repeated confused and then his face turned bright red as he realized what she meant. That was the last time he ever flirted with a girl in the library. Ever. Fangirls were scary people. Very scary…and stalkers….

There was along silence and he felt his eye twitch. She was going to send it to Kanda…

He let out a hysterical laugh and started dressing, shaking the water from his head like a dog. '_Maybe if I steal his phone before he gets them…huh no that won't work…' _

They say denial is the second step to acceptance. So where the hell does an epiphany fit into that?

**A/N: Kind of short…pity…Oh well. I tried to keep the story in good pace but I might have failed miserably. I don't know…Ok so as you can see Kanda's acceptance is going to be a lot more painful because he's Kanda. The thought of love is like in the back of his mind. Lavi on the other hand is just trying to keep himself in control. ;D lol I added Alex for fun just because we need a fangirl that helps Lavi out every once in awhile! ****(it's **nellchan0013 OC)

**And also make sure to say happy Birthday to nellchan0013! Her bdays on the Tenth so now I must go and write her bday fic! Mwahahaha!**

**Loves you guys! You don't like the chapter say so and I'll see what I can do!**


	16. Awkward

The Noah's fingers curled around the champagne glass and she timidly placed it to her lips, inhaling the sweet aroma softly. Wine could be extremely calming in situations like these. The glass felt cold against her warm skin and she sighed deeply, shutting her eyes just as the door to the family kitchen slammed open with such force that the table shook.

"I pray that you had a good morning?" Lulubell said nonchantly, already knowing the answer. "Or are you going to throw another fit today Tyki?"

Tyki stopped in his tracks frowning as he eyed the women carefully. "Excuse me?" It was true that he was pissed and was about to start complaining. He had just found out that some fangirl had posted a video of Lavi and the long haired man kissing in a _bar_. It was disgusting. Totally revolting. An outrage. That was supposed to be _him_.

"You know what I said Tyki-sama." Lulubell whispered, her gaze still fixed to the glass in her hands, watching as the red wine sloshed inside. "Or must I repeat myself for your sake?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Me? What _is _wrong with me?" She let out a bitter laugh. "Nothing that should concern you. That's all."

"Are you going to be ready by tomorrow night?" Tyki sighed running a hand through his black hair. "We do need you for this one."

"Of course. I'm always there aren't I?"

"That's not entirely true. But get rid of the disgusting video on that accursed website will you? I know you're good at hacking."

"Yes _Lord _Tyki. Anything else? A gold car? How about a back massage?" Lulubell mused, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Lulubell, if you're on your period—"

"Enough." She snapped at him causing him to go rigid in shock. "You," she began, gesturing to the door with a mere flick of her wrist. "Have work to do if I am correct. I'd hurry. Perhaps you could catch up to the red head before he takes his leave." The last of her words came out almost like acid but her face was still perfectly emotionless.

Tyki felt his lips curl into a sneer and with a flip of his coat he stormed back towards the exit, making sure to slam the door as hard as he could. Who did she think she was? Telling him off like she was his mother or something! He was mad. He had every right to be. And her? Ha! All she ever did was take care of him. Feed him and make sure he didn't overdose…Tyki grit his teeth so hard he thought he might have broken his jaw and with a defiant breath kept walking towards the outside. There was no time to worry about Lulubell now and he was definitely going to go through with the plan

The plan.

A sadistic chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled the Earl's words. There was a reason he was feared greatly. And now, maybe, he could find some peace in this unforgivable world. Pulling his pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket, he placed it to his lips.

Lulubell watched him from the window, feeling a tear escape the corner of her eye, dropping into the glass of wine. The ripples immediately caused an entrancing gaze and Lulubell smiled as Tyki smiled.

A game was about to begin.

**Xxx**

Lavi's hand stopped as he tried for the thirtieth time to knock on the familiar door. His hair was dripping wet, his clothes were sticking to him and he still smelled heavily like shampoo and alcohol. Swallowing the 'what ifs' going through his mind he timidly outstretched his hand again and knocked on the wooden door. What's the worse that could happen? The wait was almost unbearable and seconds turned into hours but finally he could hear the sound of the locks being unlatched.

Lavi weighed his two options as the door began opening. One, he could pretend he forgot and act totally oblivious to what had happened. But knowing Kanda, he could probably tell. Or there was option two which was look like an awkward idiot and stutter incomprehensible words until he finally said something _moderately _logical.

You'll never guess which one he chose.

"Oh my god Yu is that a new haircut!? Wow, it looks great! Hehe where'd you get it done?" Lavi let out a hysterical laugh. "You know last time I cut my hair it looked exactly the same except the tips were a little straighter—"

"Usagi…" Kanda groaned, feeling his eye twitch in annoyance.

"—And the lady like totally overcharged me and I was kind of mad but she paid me back with a few drinks. But they were really nasty and they tasted like weeks old vodka—Ya know when you leave a grape in the sun it turns into a raisin? Well that's sorta of the same concept except vodka—!"

Kanda drew back his hand and slapped Lavi across the face. "Better?" He sighed, ready to raise his hand again.

Rubbing his cheek, Lavi nodded grumbling, putting his hands up in a 'whoa betty' gesture. "Ya sorry. Needed that."

"I noticed."

Silence.

"So uh what are you doing?"

"This."

More silence.

"Last night was fun…do you have a hangover Yu?"

"Duh."

The birds began chirping out the window.

A car drove by, the sound of screeching tires.

Some asshole was cursing colorfully in the apartment next door.

"Can I come in?" Lavi asked reluctantly, having to bite his lip as he got an image from his dream. '_I am not going to screw him, I am not going to screw him, I am not going to—'_

"Lavi are you going to come in are you going to blush like an idiot?" Kanda scowled, leaning against the door as he held it open for the red head. "Hurry up. I have the heater on and I don't want to add on my bill even more." _'Awkward…Dude, don't look at him or you'll get images, don't look at him or you'll get images—'_

"Yu your face is red now…"

Kanda blushed even harder and made a weak attempt of letting out a scowl. "Whatever get in."

Timidly sitting on the couch, Lavi eyed the long haired man nervously and began playing with a piece of string from his scarf. He opened his mouth to say something just as Kanda opened his.

"You first." Lavi murmured.

"No it's fine you can go."

"No, really, you go first Yu."

"Mines not as important."

"Maybe it is. Go."

"Usagi…" Kanda glared threateningly. "_Go_."

"I forgot what I was going to say…?" Lavi let out a nervous chuckle.

"Liar."

"Well, Jesus Yu! I'm being polite here now and you won't even accept my offer—"

Kanda grabbed a fistful of Lavi's shirt and brought him dangerously close to his face, a snarl escaping his lips. "_Go._"

Lavi inhaled deeply. "Yu I—"

**To be continued! In April! XD **

**A/n: I'm evil. So, so very evil. Teehee. I wonder what Lavi's going to say? OH well. Lol until next time. **


	17. Of Bees and Bees

A loud, sharp knock to the door caused both men to swear in unison, their heads turning to the door. Swallowing his anger, Kanda got up and walked towards the door, feeling his fist clench unknowingly at his side. He was so _close_. He wanted to grab a fistful of Lavi's shirt and force him to say what he was dying to hear. Yu Kanda was never known as the patient one but it felt like he was going to snap at anything if he didn't get a response.

Love was becoming more of a pain in the ass.

Not bothering to look out the peephole, he jerked the door open with in an irritated scowl. "What?" He said and then felt all the color drain from his face. Dear _god. _'_What the hell is this idiot doing here of all times?' _Kanda thought and his eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Cross grinned, leaning his body against the doorframe. His amused eyes wandered to Lavi who was sitting confused and embarrassed on the couch. In all the years Cross had spent in Berlin, he had never in his whole life expected to come back to find his old friend/piggy bank look so goddamn _mad_. Well _this _was going to be fun.

"I'm busy right now Cross so come back later, or better yet, don't come back at all." Kanda turned to slam the door in his face, but Cross swiftly placed his foot in the gap to block it.

"That's not very nice Ka-n-da!" He shoved the door open so hard that he caused Kanda to stumble back from the force and Cross took a seat beside Lavi, grinning maniacally. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyes scanning the still frozen stiff Lavi. "Oi, kid, are you _breathing_?"

As if on cue, Lavi had forgotten he was holding his breath and sucked in a deep breath. "Ya. Um, I'm Yu's friend…and you are?"

"He is a dumbass." Kanda scowled, his eyebrows furrowing. "And he's worse then you on the womanizing scale Usagi so don't encourage him."

Cross's eyes widened, staring at Kanda incredulously. "What?"

The long haired man frowned. "What, what?"

"Did you just let him call you _Yu_?"

The heat rushed to Kanda's face. He _never _let anyone call him by his first name, even if they were close to him. Of course Cross would be confused. The time he had tried to, he had gotten a punch to the face and his beer repossessed. Confused and feeling stupid Kanda simply shrugged, not knowing what to say to his defense. When _had_ he started to let Lavi call him that? And when did he start to call the red head 'Usagi'?

Lavi noticed the distress in his best friend's (and possible lovers) face and cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm going to go make some coffee. Do you two want any?"

Cross nodded quietly, his eye burning into Kanda's. "That's sounds good. Take your time though. I need to have a _talk _with my old friend. Isn't that right Kanda?"

He nodded stiffly and gave Lavi a dismissive glance. Once he heard the familiar sound of the kitchen drawers opening he snapped his head in Cross's direction, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want? I don't have any money."

"You're gay."

It wasn't a question, it was a _confirmation. _

"That is none of your business Cross and I'm not saying I am."

"But yet, you don't deny it?"

"Well seeing as you _think _you already know the answer, why bother defending myself?"

"Don't complicate the question." Cross snapped, his eyes narrowing. "I have known you for a long time Kanda, and I always thought you'd end up coming out of the closet but unless you have forgotten you were raised in a _Catholic _home!"

An uneasy silence filled the air. "So what? You're telling me I can't hang out with Lavi anymore? Listen here you womanizing bastard," Kanda lowered his voice so Lavi wouldn't hear them. "I don't give a _shit _what anyone else says, and just because you don't approve of it, doesn't mean I'll stop being with him—!"

He cut off quickly as an unholy grin spread across Cross's face, his eyes gleaming happily. "Well, you know I don't care either. Hell, last time I picked up a bible was…well…never actually. But thank you for confirming my thoughts of you being in love with the red head. That's sweet of you."

"You bastard…!" Kanda wanted to say a lot more but at that time, Lavi walked back in with their coffees.

"Uh, am I interrupting something? Hey Yu, I can leave if you want."

"Sit." Cross ordered, pointing to the seat next to Kanda's.

Almost immediately, Lavi sat down, his mind tensing for the worst possible comment.

Amused, the perverted general placed his feet on the table. "Now, I'm sure both of you know the 'birds and bees' speech correct?"

The color drained from Kanda's face and he felt his heart slam into his chest. '_He wouldn't…'_

"Well, seeing as times are changing, I thought it would be my duty—and utmost pleasure to give you guys the other speech." He cleared his throat and tried to contain his smirk. "I suppose this would be called the 'bees and bees' speech neh?"

"Cross!"

Ignoring him, Cross continued, turning his direction to Lavi. "But you both know how that's done too…hopefully not from experience. Now Lavi, have you ever had a wet dream about Kanda?"

Lavi's face turned a dark red. "What? No—I—Never!" he sputtered.

Cross chuckled. "Don't feel bad because Kanda's probably had one of you too."

"Cross!" Kanda barked, his hands shaking slightly.

"Have you two ever kissed?"

Lavi nodded and then froze, cursing himself.

'_Lavi you idiot!' _Kanda groaned, glowering at Cross. "We were drunk!"

"Excuses."

"It's not an excuse!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

Cross lowered his voice, making sure Lavi didn't hear and whispered "Are you sure? Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him? Or better yet, can you look at _him _and tell him that you don't love him?"

Kanda felt his heart stop beating, the breath escaping his lungs and leaving with him a frozen feeling. Swallowing deeply he shook his head and glared. "Cross, that's enough. You have to leave. You can come back—_later_."

Lavi gave him a half wave, his gaze still fixed to the floor, his bangs covering most of his face. He had to tell him. Even though if it was returned with a rejection, he just wanted Kanda to know it wasn't just a dare when he had kissed him. As he watched the door open, he saw Cross whisper something to Kanda right before he left.

Shutting the door, Kanda plopped back onto the couch. "Sorry about that. He's a little…eccentric."

"I noticed. What did he tell you anyways—Right before he left?"

Kanda chuckled, shutting his eyes. "I'll tell you sooner or later." _'Same old Cross…knows how to calm me down with a few simple words…' _"Anyways, you said you wanted to tell me something earlier."

"Ya…but I don't know if I should say it."

Kanda opened one of his eyes. "Just say it."

"Yu…"

Lavi felt his mouth go dry, unable to finish the sentence, let the words spill out of his mouth and he sat there gaping.Kanda wanted to slap him and had the extreme urge to wrap his fingers around the red head's neck and strangle. Closing his mouth stupidly and then opening it again, Lavi inhaled deeply and tried to finish the rest of the sentence. His long sleeved black shirt was hanging limply on his skin, his fingers clenching around themselves. It felt like the temperature had increased, the memories of Kanda's lips on his own from the previous night, his hands traveling up his waist, their bodies molding together from the pressure of the music and drowning in the lights. It was perfect. _He _had been perfect, everything about him. A reassuring wave of emotion came over him and Lavi didn't have to say anything, because he was sure that Kanda knew what he was going to say.

They had only known each other for a few months, become friends…The single night at the bar had been more important to him and suddenly, Lavi felt his shoulders slump and he began laughing lightly. Not once, in his womanizing state, had he even considered the possibility of falling in love with a _man._ It was unreal. Unbelievably shocking. As Kanda's eye searched his questionably, _curiously_, he found exactly what he had been looking for. The corner of his lips quirked and the long haired man wondered quietly if Lavi could hear the sound of his heartbeat.

Kanda hated romantic clichés. He hated them because he never expected them to happen. And he's be damned if he let something as mushy as the words _I love you _escape the red head's mouth.

"Lavi…?" He smirked, resting his back against the couches pillow.

Relief spread though him immediately, because he knew what Kanda was planning. "Ya?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Gotcha." He murmured, grabbing Kanda and roughly pinning him under him on the couch, his eyes gleaming with something Kanda had never seen.

Lust.

"Most would just give a kiss on the cheek after confessing." Kanda sighed, his voice calm despite the fact his heart was beating hard.

"Who said I confessed?" Lavi smirked.

That was the last thing Kanda heard before he lost the ability to think at all.

And Lavi left off exactly where his dream had ended.

**A/n: Like or hate? Hehe finally some yaoi. XD Sorry for the wait you guys and I tried not to leave it out with a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy. I love reviews…-pouts- **


	18. Lost

"Kanda is your leg hurting? You've been limping an awfully lot…" Miranda Lotto inquired with a hint of an amused tone as the two were walking down the hospital's corridors. "Judging by the way you step on it the pain isn't from the leg but—"

Cutting her off with a single glare, Kanda readjusted his collar a small breath escaping his lips. "I'm fine Miranda. I just had a rough…night. My pillow kept attacking me." _'Oh jeez that sounded freaking lame even though it was true...Stupid Lavi…He just _had _to keep his hands in my pants but noo—!'_

"I'm guessing you finally got together with the red haired man." Miranda interrupted. The corners of her mouth quirked into a knowing smile as she placed the cup of steaming coffee to her lips. She took a tentative sip, eyeing the man's reaction from the corner of her mouth.

His right eye twitched as he fought for what words to say. Finally, he leaned back against the counters end and smirked, placing his own coffee to his lips. "Perhaps I did."

"Perhaps you did." She repeated.

"Is that a problem?"

"No of course not. It's just that I was waiting for the day you come in here looking like—well unable to walk."

"Ah you're way to observant Miranda. Is it really that obvious I'm with that idiot?"

"So you _are _with him. Together I mean."

"I never said I wasn't."

"Yet you never exactly said you _were_."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. In all the years he had known Miranda Lotto; she was extremely shy and would rarely ever argue back unless she absolutely had too. Something was off but he ignored it.

"Well then if you are so sure I'm dating Lavi, what proof do you have?"

Miranda smiled warmly, her eyes meeting his. "He made you a lot nicer…even your gaze towards him is different. It is not like when you glance at a friend or even a patient—Just being around you two, watching you walk with him is enough to drive a person insane with jealousy. You laugh around him; you even let your cold wall crumble at the sight of him. Maybe I'm wrong but you just look pleased with the occasional lustful look." She cleared her throat grinning. "And now—if you need _proof_. Well you walking pretty much sums that up don't you think?"

Kanda was speechless for a moment. Had he really changed that much when he had met Lavi? Impossible—right? His eyes scanned Miranda's face for any sign of lying or teasing but he saw none. She wasn't lying. He knew that. If there was one thing he was sure of is that Miranda Lotto would never lie. His eyes fell upon her stomach and he smirked.

"But how about you? Did Kroy finally give you a child? You look pregnant…the shirt isn't hiding the bump too well…"

"W-what?" Miranda stammered, her cheeks turning redder by the second. "How—_when_ did you find out?"

Kanda smirked wider, finishing his coffee with a swing. "Right now."

She eyed him incredulously and then let out a defeated sigh. "That wasn't fair. But since we're on the topic, yes Kroy is going to be a daddy…" Her blush deepened as if the thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. "How did you know?"

Kanda shrugged, placing his coffee mug into the sink. "I don't know. You just had this certain glow I suppose. And you're mood swings are kicking in because you never have an actual full on discussion with me. Especially like _that_."

"Ahh." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Then I suppose that you should know by now that Lenalee and Allen-kun are engaged?"

"They—really?" Kanda shook his head surprised. "Wow baka Moyashi—can he even reach Lenalee to give her a kiss…?"

He dodged Miranda's hand as she swung her clipboard at him. "Damn I'm kidding! Jesus, poor Kroy. Those pregnant hormones are going to _murder _him."

"Be quiet." She snapped, muttering under her breath as she walked off. "_Men…_"

Kanda looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "Women…"

**Xxx**

"Ow—Alex stop strangling me!" Lavi chocked as he literally pried the girls hands from his neck. "Goddamn! How the hell do you expect me to let you in my room for pictures while me and Kanda are in the freaking _bed_—!"

"Find a way!" She shrieked her eyes glowering at him. "Do you _know _how much money I made off you two idiots on Ebay!? Do you?! Five hundred dollars! Five…Hundred! Unless you are too dense to get it into that pretty head of yours, I suggest you _find _a way to get those pictures or I will bash you head into my fucking laptop!"

Lavi gaped. Girls could be dangerous. "I—I—But Yu won't…Alex can't you just make copies of the pictures you already have?"

Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously as if he had made the most vulgar suggestion in the world. "If you think I'm bad when I don't get my yaoi pictures wait till you see Kai…" She hissed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Leave your computer on in your room. Kaiyo will find a way to hack it and we'll just do live video feed. Got it?"

"Y-yep." Lavi nodded quickly. "I'll—I'll see y-ya later?"

Alex threw him one last glare. "If you don't—well you already know how strong I am…" She chuckled. Just as she was about to exit the door she smiled. "By the way Red…"

"Ya?" He asked hesitantly.

"You two look really hot together. Don't screw it up.

"I know."

"Or I'll screw you over."

"Gotcha."

"Good. I'll see you later—Oh excuse me!" Alex yelped as she nearly rammed into a man walking in the door and managed her way past him.

Lavi looked up and groaned inwardly. "Hey Tyki."

"Bookmen—what have I told you about flirting with people off of your break?" Tyki glared adjusting his collar. "Get the hell back to work."

"Sorry…" Lavi grumbled shaking his head in annoyance. "And I wasn't flirting…"

Something dangerous suddenly flashed in the Portuguese's eyes and he caused Lavi to stop in his tracks. "_Excuse me?" _

"I wasn't flirting. I was just telling her—!"

"Get out."

"What?" Lavi asked, sure he had heard wrong.

"Get the hell out, or so help me God I will murder you where you stand!" Tyki barked, not noticing as Lulubell walked into the room. "_Now!" _

Lavi nodded his heart pounding as he quickly made his way out the door. Lulubell watched the red head walk out the libraries doors through the window and spun around to meet Tyki with a disbelieving glare.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"Be quiet Lulubell. It's none of your business."

"None of my—Shut up! How could you do something like that?! He didn't do anything! You just can't snap out at him like that!"

"Be quiet…"

"No wonder he doesn't like you! You're such an ass sometimes! You're selfish and uncaring! It _is _my business! I've been helping you unless you forgot!"

"Shut up…" Tyki's voice grew harder his eyes gleaming darkly.

Lulubell couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. "Tyki you don't have a heart anymore! You don't even love him so why don't you just leave them the hell alone? I'm sick and tired of wasting our money and time for something as stupid as your sex needs—!"

Tyki spun at her a t full force, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and pulling her to his face. "Lulubell shut _up_."

With blinding speed Lulubell jerked her hand back and slapped him across the cheek so hard, the noise echoing and it became silent.

"I _hate _how much I love you." Lulubell whispered brokenly before storming out.

Tyki stood there stunned, his hand gingerly touching his red cheek and he flinched. He wanted to apologize but his feet wouldn't move where he stood.

**xxx**

Kanda shrugged off his jacket as he walked in the door and let out a tired sigh and plopped down onto the couch. His eyes were closing as Lavi's strong arms wrapped around his waist, pushing him under him. "Bad day at work?" He murmured in between kisses, his hands slipping under his boyfriend's shirt.

"No just tiring…" Kanda breathed his cheeks tingeing pink as a soft groan escaped his lips.

Lavi smirked at the sound and popped the buttons to Kanda's jeans open. "Wonderful—I know just how to wake you up."

**A/n: I updated fast! Hooray! And now we have some Noah angst going on…Hmm poor Lulubell. But don't hate Tyki he's just dense and sorta of blind when it comes to what's right in front of him. Soooo once again, like or hate? I doubt much are gonna love this one but oh well, I tried! I'll concentrate more on some Lavi Kanda goodness next chapter! **


	19. Roomies

Lulubell did not return back to the house until four in the morning and was extremely reluctant to do so. Her coat was soaking wet and her hair was dripping water unto the floor. Of course it has to rain on bad days. It was so cliché she wanted to curl up on the floor and cry again, but she had used up her tears earlier. Her eyes burned and her throat was dry. She felt hollow and as she replayed what had happened earlier, the lump in her throat grew. Shutting the main door to the house shut, she shrugged off her coat and let it drop to the ground, a shiver immediately running down her spine.

Usually when she would come home, late or early, she could hear Tyki's soft chuckling from the kitchen where he would probably be reading a book or playing with his deck of cards. Occasionally, he would have food served for her. But as she slowly turned her gaze to the wooden door that she had walked through so many times, it was empty—and the aroma of food was a ghost.

"Where have _you _been?" A quiet voice asked lowly from behind her and she tensed her back to the figure and shut her eyes slowly.

"Road…go back to sleep."

Road frowned, stroking her dolls hair softly as she eyed the young women before her. "Tyki wasn't very happy when he came home today. He didn't talk to anyone. Lulu…what happened?"

"I'm in no mood to talk about it." She sighed and began walking up the staircase, but stopped mid way to glance at the little girl.

"Are you in love with him?" Road asked quickly and tightened her grip on the doll.

When Lulubell uttered the sentence she looked as if she had aged yet just as beautiful but broken. "I feel—I feel like I'm waiting for something that isn't going to happen…"

A small smile crept on her childish lips as she watched the women go to her room and shut the door. "Did you hear that Ty-pon?"

Tyki, who had been leaning against the wall behind the door, had a solemn expression on his face. His head inclined towards her bedroom door. "What she does in her life is none of my concern." He growled, still not sure whether he was lying or not. "But she better be ready."

**Xxx**

A small sigh escaped Kanda's lips as he felt the hot water running over his back, watching as his long hair draped over him like a second curtain. His legs were sore and he had too many love marks on his skin so he would have to wear another long sleeve. Tiredly groping around for the soap he muttered curse words under his breath. He knew he had to go to work today but he really wasn't in the mood.

The soap ran down his pale skin and he watched as the water swirled under his feet into the small drain and winced as he shut the water off. There was no way he'd be able to walk to work this way and he would be damned if he let Lavi drive him there. The pervert would end up doing something in the car. Grabbing one of the towels off the rack, he tied it securely around his wais and opened the door to the bathroom. The steam escaped the room almost immediately and he shuddered slightly as he adjusted to the room temperature.

Lavi poked his head out from the couch and his eyes traveled down the length of Kanda's nearly naked body. A small smirk quirked on his lips and he let out an appreciated whistle. "Yu I swear to God, don't come in here with only a towel unless you want me to take it to the bedroom."

Kanda rolled his eyes as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "Shut up. I have to go to work remember?"

"Oh yeah…Why don't you just call in sick today?"

The long haired man let out a grunt as a reply as he walked into the bedroom and slipped on a black long sleeved. His fingers fumbled to get his stupid drawers open but he managed to get his boxers and dark colored jeans on.

"Yu! C'mon! I'm ditching work today too!" Lavi call through the door. "Plus since we're living in the same apartment you have to take care of me!"

Kanda frowned. When had he decided to let the red head live with him…?

_Lavi sighed tiredly as he tucked a piece of Kanda's hair behind his ear, a small smile creeping on his lips. The long haired man looked so innocent—not that he had any left—when he was asleep and it was almost adorable to see the scowl off of his face. The white sheets were covering the lower half of his body and he propped himself on one elbow marveling the beauty of his boyfriend. God__damn__ it felt nice to say that. His jade eye watched as Kanda's chest rose with each steady breath and the numerous love marks etched on his pale skin. His hair, usually in a hair band was draped over his shoulders. Lavi chuckled lightly. He had torn off Kanda's hair band and in return, Kanda had ripped his shirt. _

_They were competitive to the end._

_The sound of rushing water suddenly made the walls of the apartment tremble and Lavi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even heard Kanda get out of bed, let alone walk into the bathroom. "Oi, Yu chan how are you doing in there? Do you want me to scrub your back?" He called through the door, grinning ear to ear. "I'll be gentle I swear!" _

_He could've sworn he heard Kanda grunt annoyed in response. _

"_I'm taking that as a yes!" Lavi chuckled opening the door and peeking his head in. _

"_Dude, does my privacy mean nothing to you?" Kanda scowled narrowing his eyes as he shut the water off and peeked through the showers curtains. _

"_What are you talking about? It's not like I haven't seen it—or touched it __or__…"_

"_Shut up Usagi."_

"_You know how to make me." _

"_I refuse."_

"_I don't take denial too well Yu—Not to mention I think the neighbors think your moaning is like __music __by now." Lavi snickered, barley dodging the shampoo bottle chucked at his head. "Jeez are you telling me that what I'm saying is a lie?"_

"_You have no shame." Kanda seethed shoving the curtains closed and dipping his head into the shower's hot water. "I thought you were going home today…"_

_The shower curtain opened roughly and Lavi stepped in, the water immediately soaking through his clothes and hair. "I'm home wherever you are." He smiled lightly and winked taking a step towards him. Kanda glared which looked more like an exhausted plead and took a step back only to have his back against the wall. __'Oh goddamn it__…__' __The hot water was still pouring on them both as Lavi crushed his lips against his, his tongue immediately slipping into his mouth. He rammed his hands into his dark hair and brought him as close as possible, smirking as he earned a satisfied whimper. _

"_Wait—hold on Lavi…we…c'mon…I…" Kanda said in-between kisses, his breathing pattern growing more ragged. The steam was overpowering and he felt as if he couldn't move his body to save his own life. The water had lost its warmth and now felt ice cold compared to the heat surging through his veins and he placed his hands on Lavi's chest in order to push him off but he was too weak. He was utterly at his command and he knew it. "Hey...why do you get to keep your clothes on?" He groaned as soon as the words escaped his lips because Lavi hands began wandering lower._

_A lustful __smirk crossed over the red head's features. "Because I'm leaving them on unless you say you let me live here or…" Lavi ran his mouth over his neck, kissing the sensitive part roughly, his hips grinding into his tease fully. "Until you __break__."_

Oh. Right. That's how.

….that bastard. No wonder he had started locking the doors to his bathroom.

Kanda shook his head from the thoughts and walked back into the living room when Lavi suddenly grabbed his wrist from the couch. Kanda scowled down at him which Lavi returned with a childish grin.

"Kiss." He demanded.

Letting out a sigh of defeat Kanda bent down and placed a short but sweet kiss on his lover's lips. "Satisfied?"

"Nope. But I can be if you take the day off."

"Usagi…"

"Please? I promise I won't do anything…" He made his one visible jade eye grown big and pleading causing the younger man to flinch. It wasn't like the hospital needed him today…They had Miranda to take care of his absence.

"What do you want to do then?" Kanda grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lavi grinned widely. "We have to plan out Allen's bachelor party."

**A/N: Lol next chapter will be more humorous but it's not gonna end pretty! :D Trust me, I'm the author. Lol Sorry for the wait, I just haven't had much time to write or get the inspiration. Sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors, I didn't have time to check them. Sorry for my crappy apologies, I can't help it. Sorry if you hate this chapter, I didn't mean to disappoint. And….**

**Hmmmm….**

**Loves reviews! XD Teehee Thanks for reading. **


	20. The Good Left Undone

**A/n: Well I would like to say this chapter is much longer then my other ones. So I do apologize if my spelling errors got worse. Really, I do. I don't try to purposefully. Well we finish our stupid STAR testing today so I get more time to write but both me and Nellchan might take longer to update our stories cause we are going to Nationals for HOSA and need to get started. Haha For those who don't know what HOSA is go check it out. See if your school has the club and join. :D It's a lot of fun. IMPORTANT—If you are sensitive and cry easily during sad parts I suggest you go get a tissue box. This chapter ends pretty angsty. And don't worry I'm not leaving you with an ultra bad cliffy but it does build the suspense. Please review, I read all of them. Flames or not. I'm just happy people are reading my stories. **

**P.S. Me and Nellchan came up with this crazy idea to co-write a story. But be warned, it is an OC (that means Kaiyo and Alex are in it) and if you don't like those type of fics, please don't flame us. Haha it's called Anachronism and it's on nellchan0013 profile. **

**Thank you. I love you guys and we're almost done with the story you guys! Let' just get through the hard parts so we can get onto the happier times!**

As Tyki stood outside the familiar wooden door he had gone into so many times, he grimaced. He had breathed in over two packs of cigarettes before hand and he now desperately wanted another one. He knew that Road was watching him from the keyhole in her room, waiting to see if he was actually going to apologize to Lulubell. He made a mental note to fill that keyhole with plaster and change Road's room to the basement.

Tyki Mikk was never known to be a remorseful person.

Charitable, yes. Rich, of course. Handsome, always. Kind, he had his times.

He wasn't necessarily saying that he didn't love Lulubell, but to actually _love _her—a difficult situation. Removing the gloves from his hands and shoving them into his pocket he readied his hand over the door to knock. He knew how much Lulubell loved it when he was mockingly courteous. The first know was too weak, and the second was a little stronger. He could hear shuffling from the other side and swallowed heavily. She was getting up from her bed. He could practically see through the door at her long hair being pushed from her face, her hands smoothing down her shirt and placing her book to the side. She could be killing someone but was always looked presentable while doing so.

The brass doorknob slowly turned and after what seemed to take an eternity, the door opened.

"What do you want Tyki?" Lulubell's voice was coarse, uncaring. _Cold_.

"Can I come in?" He beckoned to the door a charming smile on his lips. He knew what he was doing was going to kill her if she ever found out but he _was _the master of a poker face. Lying was just another one of his skills.

Searching his facial features, Lulubell inhaled deeply and opened the door a little wider. "Come in. This is your house after all."

"Actually, it belongs to the Earl." He corrected, stepping inside. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?" He asked gently, feeling his heart clench painfully, but did not show it. He was going to break her heart. _Again._

Wonderful.

Lulubell felt a sneer cross her lips. "Forever? Why, Tyki forever is a long, long time." Her eyes hardened. "It would never be long enough."

"Ouch." Tyki smirked, placing his hand over his heart. "You still know how to hurt a person don't you Lulu?"

"I learned from the best didn't I?" She snapped right back.

"…If I remember correctly, you slapped _me_." Tyki took a step forward.

"If I remember correctly, you were being an ass." She immediately took a step back.

"That may be true but you losing your cool isn't…natural. Quite frankly it's a little terrifying." He let out a small chuckle and tilted his head to the side.

"Look, if that's what you wanted to say—!"

"I'm sorry." Tyki interrupted which caused a silence to fill the room.

Lulubell was speechless and felt her heart slam into her chest. "What?" She whispered, the wall of emotions crumbling.

"Lulubell, I'm sorry. For the way I treated you. For the things I said. I'm sorry I never noticed." Tyki said the sentence so sincere that he couldn't be sure if he was still lying. She believed him. And he was going to eradicate her on the inside. He knew that. He knew what he was doing but no matter how much he tried to stop the lies from pouring out of his mouth, the stronger and more believable they got. "I still need you."

She was frozen. Lost at words. What could she say?

"You promise?" She murmured, her defense so weak that she couldn't tell what was a lie or not anymore.

Tyki smiled gently and laced his hands into hers. "Promise." He lied, bringing her hands to his lips and placed a tender kiss on them. "I still need your help though. It's no longer to get the red head. Just to separate them."

"You don't want him anymore?"

"Why would I…" Tyki sighed and then he knew that the next words were so painful that he felt his own heart clench on how selfish he was being. To the women who had stuck with him through everything. Beautiful Lulubell. "When I have you with me forever to love?"

Lies. It was all lies. The poker face nearly slipped through his expression as he fought to hide his own unbearable pain at the thought of her heart breaking again. He didn't know anymore. He was so torn. Did he love her? Did he want to spend the rest of his life with her? Tyki pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, letting her hand slip out of his grasp. Along with the rest of his heart.

Lulubell nodded, the softness of his lips still lingering on her mind. "Alright."

**Xxx**

"Yu did you call the guys yet or not?" Lavi called through the bedroom door to the kitchen.

"Yes I did. I'm not as irresponsible as you are Usagi."

"Hey! I take that to great offense! Jeez I thought me making love to you would ease you up!"

"Shut up!" Kanda barked angrily, slamming the door open. "You're one to talk. You are still childish and immature."

The red head shrugged as he slipped one of his lover's shirts on. "Hey, you fell in love with me didn't you? Now shut up and get dressed. I borrowed a friend's car just to drive us to the bachelor party. We don't want to look poor when we kidnap Allen, do we?" He grinned happily.

"Lenalee is going to kill us. You are aware of that, yes? I mean, we are literally kidnapping Moyashi just to get him to go to _his _bachelor party."

"So…?"

"Right." Kanda nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips. Lavi's happiness could be contagious.

"Got the rope?" Lavi asked.

Kanda flexed a rope that was in his grasp. "Yep."

"Special vodka?"

He pulled a bottle from the bag hanging around his shoulder. "Yep."

"Car keys?"

"Yep." He dangled a BMW key from his finger.

"Strippers card?"

Looking ashamed and disgusted, Kanda pulled it from his pocket. "Tragically."

Lavi smiled brightly. "Great. Let's go. I'm driving."

"God have mercy on the people driving tonight." Kanda chuckled as he shoved everything into the bag and walked towards the door. Imitating a gentleman, Lavi held the door open for him, bowing lightly.

"Beauties first." He smiled the childish way of his that made his lover blush lightly.

"Why thank you." Kanda mocked right back and Lavi pulled him by his neck for a breathtaking kiss.

When they had finally finished their business, the two departed towards the car and began there hunt for there main guest.

Kidnapping Allen had been fairly easy then the two of them had expected. The white haired boy had been walking home after all with Lenalee and all they had to do was park, muffle, tie, drag, throw, and then drive off.

Simple.

Easy peasy.

"YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK SAFTELY!!!!" Lenalee screamed after them, trying not to smile. Men were so stupid and predictable.

Lavi chuckled and bumped fists with Kanda. "Told you she'd be ok with it Yu."

"What the _hell _you guys?" Allen scowled, freeing himself from the ropes. "Was that necessary!?"

"Shut up Moyashi. We just did you a favor. Not to mention. I know Lenalee's throwing her bachelorette party tonight. You do _not _want to be in a room with freaking Miranda Lotto and a bunch of Chippendale stripper guys."

"I need to go back!" Allen moaned in agony, reaching for the door but Lavi just grinned and locked all the doors while he made a sharp turn at the corner of the street.

"Allen, me and Kanda can either tie you up again and force you to go or you can behave and get drunk like real men do. Sounds savvy?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Savvy?"

"Shut up Yu."

"I wanna go back! I don't like drinking!" Allen screamed in frustration. Both Kanda and Lavi looked at him through the rearview mirror in complete horror.

"Yu, go in the back and check his pants if he's a man." Lavi frowned, being completely sincere.

"Ew no. I don't need to check to know." Kanda snorted shaking his head.

"Poor Lenalee."

"She will find out on her wedding day that she's committed to a woman."

"How tragic Yu."

"A pity."

"That's a waste of flesh."

"And he can beat us at poker. We've been reduced to trash Lavi."

"I think I'm going to go shoot myself. How about you?"

"Yep, suicide. Only way out."

"I agree. And all because he didn't want to drink."

"Lenalee should marry me." Lavi sighed.

Kanda's glare made Lavi immediately smirk. "Of course, she'll never compare to you my sweetie honey bunch you!"

"SHUT UP!" Allen barked, slumping in his seat in defeat. "I will do whatever you guys want me too but please, _please_ for the love of _GOD_, just shut up!"

Lavi and Kanda slapped a high five.

Allen sulked and then perked up as they parked the car. "I smell food."

Lavi made a face. "Duh. What? You think we'd let you die from intoxication without having anything to throw up tomorrow? Puh-_leaze_." But before the white haired boy could respond he was already following the aroma of dumplings.

Kanda snorted at his lover. "You sound like a teenage hormonal girl."

"Really? I thought I sounded like you, Yu." Lavi laughed aloud as he dodged Kanda's fist. "Chill out, you know I'm just messing with you. Now c'mon, grab Moyashi before he shoves his face full of food."

Pushing their way into the bar's crowded doors Kanda's blue eyes immediately found Allen's white hair bobbing in the crowd. The farther he pushed his way into the crowd; girls seemed to latch onto him from every angle. It was infuriating. "Moyashi!" He scowled and suddenly found himself getting pushed into the dance floor and into a young women.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kanda!" Kaiyo grinned, balancing a tray of vodka in her hand. "You made us quite rich you know that? Be happy Alex doesn't have her camera right now."

Kanda glared. "This is a no-women-party. How'd you get in here?"

She pointed to her short hair tucked with a ponytail and grinned. "We snuck in for drinks. Watch out if you see Alex on the stripper pole. She has like, a negative tolerance." She laughed aloud. "I can make some money for myself if I sell pictures of her to guys."

Kanda fought back a smirk, taking a step back to return looking for Allen. "Dude, give her _hell_. I'll find a way to get back at _you_ later. "

"Always." Kaiyo smiled before walking off into the crowd, handing drinks to the already drunk men.

Kanda let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Allen with Lavi and walked over in their direction.

**Meanwhile…**

Miranda Lotto hiccupped, her drink sloshing in her hand. "Raise you hand if your maaaannnn went to the bachelor party tonight?' She slurred, laughing maniacally. Both Komui and Miranda raised there hands groggily.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. Did Miranda know that she had only gotten apple cider? Or maybe the male strippers were scaring her. Or maybe it was the fact that her older brother was at an all girl's party—even though he belonged there—and was going hysterical. Taking a sip of her drink she grinned.

"Mary, calm down. You'll spill on the floor. And no more Apple Cider of you. Even though it is not alcohol your happiness might make the baby…jump."

Miranda snorted. "Who's Mary? Oh…is that my new nickname?! Isn't that adorable Komui? Kroy-kins will looooooovvvvveeeee it!"

Komui nodded enthusiastically and fell backwards in his chair from laughing so hard. He was so wasted it was sad. And funny. Lenalee smiled inwardly at the thought of Reever coming in and seeing his boyfriend in such a state. But he was at the "bachelor" party.

"Alright you guys, what do you want to do? The strippers are getting boring and there no where as near as gorgeous as Allen." She sighed contemptly, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

Miranda suddenly leaned very close to the both of them and smiled maniacally. "Let's dance."

Komui cheered. "I'll get the songs!"

Lenalee laughed gently. "Tonight is to us girls…and of course my brother."

**Back to the Bachelor Party…**

"Who knew Allen could play poker while still being totally wasted…" Lavi whistled with a goofy grin on his face as Cross, Reever, Kroy, and Kanda were groaning in defeat as the white haired boy took all their money.

Allen laughed happily and shoved the money into his pockets, taking a long swing of his drink. "I win! Ha! Now where did that bartender go again…?" He walked—well _tried _to—towards the counter and ordered more drinks on the house.

Kroy lip curled back as he sneered and threw the rest of his cards down onto the table along with Reever. "Damn it…Another beer please!"

Kroy had a much darker side to him when he drank, which Kanda found extremely amusing. He could only imagine what Miranda was like. The long haired man grabbed his drink off the table and sighed deeply. He was now left without any money.

"Mm what are you thinking off Yu?" Lavi murmured huskily as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, leaving a trail of kisses down his pale neck. "How's that zero tolerance of yours?"

"Don't get horny now Lavi. We're still in public." Kanda scoffed although his cheeks had turned pink. "Looks like Moyashi is enjoying the party though."

Lavi grabbed Kanda's face in his hands, his eyes sparked with amusement. "I don't care about anyone but you."

There lips met furiously and Lavi smirked as Kanda had to lean the chair back for support. The red head was about to intertwine his hands through his lover's hair when a ripple of pain tore through his stomach which caused him to wince, a sharp intake of breath escaping his breath.

"Usagi? Hey, Lavi! You ok?" Kanda had grabbed Lavi by the shoulder's to keep him steady. Looking around he swore. "Look, I don't want you drinking anymore. Go get some water or something."

'_How many drinks have I had…?'_ Lavi frowned as he swept through his memory bank but nodded stiffly. The pain was gone but he now desperately needed to throw up. "I got to go to the bathroom." He muttered.

"Want me to go?" Kanda asked genuine concern in his eyes.

"No, no I'm fine." Lavi waved him off and started his way to the bathroom. The lights were blinding him and he found it increasingly hard to walk. How many drinks? There was one that he got from the bartender. One from Kanda and another from Cross. Three drinks. Impossible. There was no way he could get intoxicated by so little drinks. He stumbled into the bathroom, his vision wavering as he grabbed the sink with both hands. Maybe he really did drink more but was too drunk to realize it. But even then, Kanda would have scolded him for that right?

"Well don't you look like shit." Tyki sighed as he came up from behind Lavi, a smile crossing his lips. He waved a little vial in his hand. "I must say, Lulu did a wonderful job of drugging your drink. You look like you are going to pass out at any time Bookman."

Lavi couldn't hear a word he had said and stumbled back, the pain doubling in his stomach. To Tyki, he must have just looked drunk. Lavi leaned against the wall, covering his eyes with his hand and rubbed at them wearily. _'Where the hell am I? I'm hallucinating? That's it—this is a hallucination.' _

He didn't understand when he suddenly was pulled into a fierce kiss or when a pair of hands slammed him into the wall. Everything in his body and mind was focused on the pain growing in his stomach and he wanted to just fall asleep. Tyki's lips were moving against his hungrily and still hadn't realized what was going on.

Everything had gone quiet in his mind and the thing that broke him out of his stupor was the sound of approaching footsteps.

The door opened and that was all it took for Lavi to feel everything inside him click. He was kissing Tyki and Kanda had just walked through the door. Kanda stood there. There were not words and no sounds could be heard. A single word was uttered from his lover's mouth—the one that he had kissed so much, tendery or lustfully. The lips that he craved for before he had confessed is feelings. The lips that would always make him smile despite the harshness they could bear….

"Lavi?" Kanda whispered, but there was so much emotion in that single word that made up for everything else. With a shake of his head Kanda snarled, turning around and already making his way to the bar's exit.

The red head stood there horrified as he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. He had to get Kanda. He ha to find Kanda. He had to apologize, kiss, and just touch him before he got the wrong idea.

"Kanda! Wait, hold on!" Lavi screamed at him and suddenly doubled over, his body slamming into the floor. Everything around him was beginning to fade into black and all he could think about was the throbbing. Too much pain.

Tyki frowned. "Oi, you're heart isn't literally broken so get up."

Lulubell suddenly stormed into the bathroom, her eyes blazing furiously. "What have you _done_?" She screamed, bending down beside Lavi as she checked his pulse. The red head was totally out cold. "Call the hospital you idiot! You overdosed him!"

Tyki blinked. "Actually," He smirked "You did. I wasn't the one who put the drug in his drink."

Lulubell was struggling to keep her breath. "Shut the fuck up Tyki! Do you hear me! His boyfriend left the bar looking like he was dead! Now call that fucking ambulance or so help me God, I will fucking murder you!" She turned her attention back to Lavi and bit her lip. She knew Lavi wasn't going to last much longer.

And it was all her fault.

The Portuguese Noah didn't speak another word and dialed 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance immediately at the bar…" His words drifted off into the air as the next few seconds were chaotic.

They were all in for a hell of a night.


	21. The End of a Beginning

"_All because of you, I haven't slept in so long. When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean; longing for the shore where I can lay my head down.  
Inside these arms of yours.  
_

_All because of you I believe in angels. Not the kind with wings, no, not the kind with halos; the kind that bring you home when home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice…"  
_

_Rise Against—The Good Left Undone_

**Xxx**

The sound of the machine's whirling; the sound of a patient going into cardiac arrest was a familiar noise to Kanda. After all, he was a doctor. Every day someone would die in the same building he worked in, and fatally, it would be by his own hands. There was no point in mourning over a patient's death—they had never talked to the person beforehand or ever smiled at them while walking to their destinations. They had never met the person in their lives until the day they came to them hurt or dying. So when Kanda would be standing over a person with their heart meter flat, he went cold. No feeling would rush through him. And if they died, they died. Life goes on. That's what they taught him. That's what life taught him. He would walk down the same corridor where he walked every day to get to his office and see the victim's family looking hopeful. He would shake his head. The mother would break into mournful screams and he would walk away.

Kanda had never understood why. Why would anyone become so sad over somebody else's life? Death was inevitable. Why fight it…? Everything after the bar had been a blur to him.

He had been storming off after seeing Tyki kissing Lavi when he had heard a siren. Every part of his mind screamed: Something's wrong. Lavi. Go to Lavi. He ran as fast as he could back to the bar. He remembered the looks of pity he was receiving as he pushed his way to the center of the crowd. He remembered Lulubell holding Lavi's head on her lap and screaming something at Tyki.

There was no one there to Kanda but Lavi.

No sound came out as he bent down and pulled Lavi into his arms. Lulubell flinched and for the first time, he noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. Tyki reached to say something to her but she slapped his hand away. But Kanda wasn't paying attention anymore. He pressed his cheek against Lavi's chest, checking for a pulse and screamed orders at the ambulance men. He didn't remember what it was. Not that he cared. Only Lavi. The red head was puking to no end and Kanda had to turn him over so he wouldn't choke on his own vile. The color had left his face and he was still out cold. Praying to no God in particular, Kanda grimaced as he saw Lavi try to throw up most of the drug back up.

Guilt seared through him and the unmistakable panic as he gently cradled him in his arms. "I'm sorry I left you…I know you didn't kiss him intentionally…I'm sorry…." He whispered soothingly, although his voice was shaking and he kissed Lavi's forehead repeatedly.

Allen placed his hand on his shoulder but Kanda spoke in such a low voice that he retracted his hand reluctantly. "Go home Moyashi…call Lenalee to come pick you up."

The men from the ambulance didn't waste a second to get Lavi into the vehicle and Kanda swore colorfully. He hated riding in ambulances. But the fear of losing Lavi was much worse then getting in a car. The trip to the hospital felt like an eternity and Kanda was the first out of the car. Storming down the hallways, he didn't bother grabbing his coat.

"Someone call Miranda!" He barked furiously, fumbling through the drawers and grabbed a syringe. There was no way he was going to work on Lavi while being drunk. Jamming the syringe into his arm as he continued walking down the halls, he followed the EMT's, half jogging. The syringe dropped from his hand and clattered to the floor but he could feel his himself sobering up. Maybe he was overreacting but his lover was on the table.

His heart clenched tightly and he shook his head and he felt a smile tug at his lips.

That's what if felt like when he met Lavi…

When they kissed…

When Lavi had told him over and over again how much he loved him…

Having his lover become part of him…

The smiles…

The laughs…

The jokes…

The memories…

Kanda pressed his lips softly against Lavi's forehead; he murmured something and then everything finally fell into place.

**Xxx**

Lenalee sighed lightly as she placed her hand over Allen's. "Isn't it funny? I turned Kanda gay."

Allen raised an eyebrow as they stood out the hospital's door. He knew Lenalee was worried and wasn't one to crack jokes under certain circumstances. Pausing for a moment to recover words he cleared he throat and nodded slowly. "I suppose…Why do you bring it up?"

"Well you remember when you first introduced me to Kanda—He was a total ass. I mean, when we started going out he was _still _an ass and didn't even try to stop. There was something about him that I wanted to find out. I wanted to be the one that made him open his eyes and see that he had to learn to be a little nicer. I love him Allen. No, not like that but he acts like an idiotic brother. And when he thought I had cheated on him with you…" She ignored the smirk that spread on her fiancées lips. "…I was worried. Because he wasn't hurt like any other man would. He was _happy_. About getting cheated on! Of all the things! Then it hit me. He wanted to have an excuse to not fall in love. He wanted me to mess up. He knew that I didn't love him and only wanted to open up his chances."

Allen frowned, biting his lip lightly. "I noticed that too now that I think back. That's why I hated him so much for awhile."

"And then came along Lavi." She said with an amused chide.

"And then came along Lavi…" He repeated with a sigh. "And all hell broke loose."

"You know what? I'm happy that Kanda went to the bar that night."

Allen wrapped Lenalee into his arms and gazed up at her lovingly. "So am I." He kissed her softly. "And the night I met you." He grinned and inclined his head towards the door where they could see Kanda sitting down in relief. "Looks like everything turned out ok, neh?"

"Ya…I guess it did." She laughed and waved at Kanda who scowled in reply.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Bet you ten bucks he's going to go rape Lavi in bed."

"Ten bucks? Deal."

The sounds of their voices was fading to Kanda who began retracting back to Lavi's room and he placed his hand on the doorknob. He opened it and leaned against the doorway struggling to keep a glare on his face. Lavi turned to look at him wearily and chuckled weakly.

"Would it be corny if I said I love you right now Yu?"

Kanda inhaled sharply. "I'd hate you if you did."

"Good. I love you." Lavi said firmly, suddenly serious. "And you know that."

"I know." The breath escaped his pale lips and his blue eyes met with his lover's green eyes. "I love you too Lavi. And you know that."

Lavi swallowed. "I know."

**Xxx**

**A/n: Sorry I have not updated as quick! Thank you Kuro for reviewing my first draft or I'd be screwed. Well guess what? Zero Tolerance has only one to two chapters to go! We still have to go through Lulu and Tyki! Hahaha comment please? PLEASE? Sorry for typos! Please don't flame me as bad as one chick did. Dude I practically curled up in the **_**shame**_**. Oh well, I'd message her/him back but she's/he's anonymous. **


	22. Forever and Ever

"I'm leaving." Lulubell murmured softly as she leaned against the doorway of Tyki's bedroom door. "No matter what anybody says, I can't stay here anymore. I've already told the Earl I don't want money. Road is the only one that knows where I'm going."

Tyki didn't say anything, twirling the small champagne glass in his hand. The sound of the liquid brought tears to his eyes but he refused to meet her gaze. The least person that deserved to gaze upon her was himself and the realization of what he had done had hit him so hard there was nothing left to feel.

"Tyki? Before I go…I wanted to tell you something…" Lulubell swallowed and dropped the suitcase. "You aren't a bad person. People have always looked down at you. I understand the feeling of never being with someone. When the Earl found us at the orphanage with Sheryl, the twins…and Road as only a baby…I honestly didn't want to go. The only reason I left was because I told you I'd follow you. You were so happy that it pained me to ruin I had never seen before. Time passed and we got our education. You were close to me but the farthest one. The night you came into my room and I was still crying that Devitto and Jasdero had run away…was the same night I fell in love with you."

"Lulu…" Tyki whispered, his grip tightening on the glass.

"No," she shook her head. "Let me finish! You looked at me and do you remember what you said?"

Tyki winced. "I'd never lie to you like they did…"

"Well guess what? You did. And you damn well ruined everything! You couldn't stand to see someone else happy, not when you wanted the same feeling. You wanted something different. What you did…" She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable. I don't care how drunk you were the night you came up with that plan. I know you're sorry. I goddamn well _know_ that. You were the one who called the ambulance, not because I told you too but because you cared. You made sure that the hospital bills were covered! Why, only you and I will know."

Tyki rose from the bed and finally turned his head to gaze at Lulubell. His golden eyes burned as he watched every detail on her face. "No words can say…Why do you waster your time? Your love for me is long gone." His eyes dulled at the sentence. "Why you do what you do, love will never be enough."

Lulubell looked taken aback and took a large breath of air. "My love gone? _GONE_? Tyki Mikk you egotistical, sadistic, idiotic ass—no matter what you do to me, my heart will always belong to you. I hate you for it. Why couldn't you just-just! Leave me alone! Why did you take my hand that day?" She cried, her hands digging into her hair. "I was quiet…unimportant!

The Noah watched the women he had been beside him for so long in confusion. "Did you just say…?"

Lulubell felt the tears stream down her face. "I hate you Tyki Mikk! Why can't you just understand! My love has never been enough for you and I…I don't know what to do anymore. I'm leaving! I want to be far away and never look back! Away from the Noah family, the stress, from _you_!_" _She choked each word after each sob and bent down and picked up her suitcase. "I want to stop loving the most incredible man I have ever met!" She screamed.

Tyki suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his body, crushing his lips against hers. His hands held her tightly and he buried his hands in her hair, that beautiful hair he's loved for so long. Lulubell eyes had widened in shock and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Everything she felt for him ran through them as their lips collided in frenzy, his love and her pain. He could feel the sound of her heart beating loudly and groaned against her lips, the love making his chest clench painfully. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to hold her in his arms the way he was and when they parted, he searched her eyes.

"I love you." He breathed, his golden eyes burning as he stroked her cheek softly. "But I can't have you."

Lulubell swallowed heavily and nodded, still slightly shaky. Pulling away from his arms she bent down and lifted her suitcase, taking a step back towards the door. "I love you Tyki Mikk. And one day I'll come back and show you just how much I do."

"Until then…I'll be waiting Lulubell." He murmured, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"A gentleman to the end." Lulubell stepped outside and smiled softly. "Until then."

And without another word, she left.

**Xxx**

It was quiet in the apartment as Kanda pushed the door open, holding it that way for Lavi. He waited until his lover rested on the couch and shut it behind him, locking it silently.

"Hungry?" He asked as he slipped his coat off and placed it on the coat hanger. "I can make you something to eat after all that crappy hospital food."

"Mm I'm ok Yu. I don't think my stomach can take it right now anyways." The red head thought for a moment and patted the empty spot beside him. "Sit down. You have to be tired after everything's that happened."

"Actually, it jump started me awake. I've been high on adrenaline for the last past two nights." Kanda sighed and reluctantly took a seat next to him. They were silent for a moment before Lavi leaned back and rested his head in Kanda's lap.

Stroking his lover's red hair softly, Kanda chuckled. "Even after that incident you have the energy to get horny."

"It's difficult not to when I look at you." Lavi grinned lopsidedly. "Aw how cute Yu, corny lines make you blush."

"I'd hit you. I really would Usagi. But it's hard to be so honest with you."

"Hm? Honest?"

"You were totally crazy when I first met you. I hated woman. I hated the world. And then you just had to make me fall in love with you…Don't make me repeat this either. It's embarrassing as it is." He added with a scowl.

Lavi looked up and laughed breathlessly. "We've pretty much beat every cute relationship in the world, you are aware of that aren't you?"

"Shut up already…" Kanda murmured before bending down to place a passionate kiss on Lavi's lips.

"You're mine you know…" Lavi whispered against his lips, placing his hand on the back of Kanda's neck and brought him down lower to deepen the kiss.

"Forever and ever…"Kanda murmured and felt himself lose the inability to say much more.

**Xxx**

**A/N: I actually cried writing this chapter. Ah I love corny stuff like this. Sorry if you guys hate it. But I felt it was the only way to write it. Well it's almost time for me to say goodbye my readers. Next chapter is the last and it will be long and sweet. I already ended Tyki and Lulubell's part in the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please don't hate Tyki. He's a good guy just a little…lost. I love all of you who read this story and hurray! We're only one chapter away! :D **

**P.S: I'm writing another AU. It's called Three Degree Burn. Haha first chap is posted**


	23. Dare You to Live

**A/N: The last chapter. Wow I really can't believe it…It's so sad that it is ending but I'm so happy that I finished it. Thank you everyone because without you I wouldn't have been able to finish the story. Haha I applaud you for reading through all my typos and weird chapters. Now that the story has come to an end, it was very hard for me to write. I was emotionally unstable ;D **

**I can't thank everyone enough, no matter how much I say it. But seriously, I'd keep writing it over and over again if I could. But a special thanks goes to Kuro666, ****NaussicaVOW****, Nellchan, and the first people who commented my stories! (If I didn't put your name, know that I still adore you lol)**

**The song used at the end is Dare you to Move by Switchfoot. Listen to it while you read if you want lol **

**Well, enjoy!**

"Are you sure there's going to be enough cake? Because at the rate Allen's eating it, we'll be lucky if we get crumbs." Lavi grumbled as he scratched the side of his head. The wedding cake that had once been large and grand was reduced to a small layer of frosting and bread, next to it a mountain of plates. The white haired boy heard and immediately blushed, sheepishly holding an almost empty plate to him.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and luckily, Lenalee came strolling through, her heels making small tap noises. She smiled brightly and handed her now husband a plate of dango. "Don't worry Lavi. We have more cake in the back. I'm just so happy you guys ended up going to the wedding and all." The wedding ceremony had been short and too the point and Lenalee had already removed her white dress and put on a simple light blue one. She even had her boots on.

Lavi laughed lightly. "We wouldn't miss it. Not to mention, watching both yours and Allen's face go as red as it did…priceless." He patted the video camera at his side.

Leaning forward, Lenalee lowered her voice to a whisper. "How are you feeling? Any stomach pains? Kanda told me that you keep getting those after…after…" She trailed off and bit her lip nervously.

Lavi sighed deeply. "It's already been almost a month since then. I'm _fine_. Ok? Now stop worrying about me and go have some fun. This is _your_ wedding."

"I know, I know…" She looked at the ground at the moment before meeting his gaze, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Where is Kanda anyways?"

Allen raised an eyebrow and gave a quick scan of the room. Miranda and Kroy were sitting by the small fountain, Kroy looking at his lover's stomach tenderly. Cross was flirting with most of the women and in the very back, Komui was blubbering like a proud (idiotic) brother. But there was not sight of Kanda.

"Yu? Actually that's a good question…" Lavi mused and slightly elevated himself off the chair. "Maybe I was too rough with him last night…" He snickered.

Lenalee immediately giggled but quickly cleared her throat as Allen's face turned bright red. The mention of anything related to sex was really setting him off the edge today. He was probably waiting for the party to be over so he and Lenalee could get to the honeymoon.

"Oh jeez stop bothering the groom without me."

"Yu!" Lavi exclaimed and threw his arms around the long haired man, snuggling into the pale neck happily. "I was worried I wouldn't get to see you in a tux."

Kanda scowled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Get off. I'm suffocating in this thing as it is and I don't need you to warm me up right now."

"Kanda, do you want any cake?" Allen mocked, waving a small plate in front of him. "I know how much you loooooove sweets."

"Shut up Moyashi." He snorted. "So did you wear platform shoes to reach Lenalee for a kiss? Or borrow her high heels?"

Allen glared and took a step forward. "Excuse me?"

Kanda peered down at him triumphantly. "Didn't you hear me? Or are you to short that you can't hear me all the way down there?"

Lavi shook his head and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling him back while Lenalee kissed Allen's neck softly.

"Love, just let Kanda be. He knows your taller them me now." She sighed and forced his eyes to hers. "Why don't we give them some time alone…?"

Lavi smirked and mouthed 'use a condom' to Allen with a thumbs up sign. Kanda raised an eyebrow and snickered as the red faced Allen grabbed Lenalee and dragged her away.

"Ten bucks he's the devil in bed." Lavi chided.

"Deal." Kanda laughed and leaned against the wall by where Lavi sat. "So what did I miss?"

"Hm? When?"

"When I left after the wedding Usagi. I had to go change shirts after a certain someone shoved me into a janitor's closet." He glared pointedly.

The red head laughed innocently. "Me? Why, Yu, I didn't hear any noises of complaints during that time…"

"My wrists were tied with my own tie. Why say anything?" Kanda shrugged and grabbed a champagne glass as one of the servers passed by. "So _love_, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine." He waved his hand dismissively. "The pain in the stomach seems to be under control. Those drugs work fine."

"…Usagi. If you randomly pass out on me, I'll drug you to the point where you'll be the submissive one."

"Ooh ouch. Sorry Yu, but I'm always on top. What do the Japanese fanatics call it? Seme or something like that?"

"Che."

"Hey c'mon! Don't pout now!" Lavi threw his head back and laughed. "I might have to find another closet to destroy."

Kanda felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile. He tried to force it back but he couldn't help it. His lover saw and pulled his down by the collar for a kiss. Lavi let out a small groan and deepened the kiss, his hands snaking around his neck and pulling him down even closer when a loud whistle made them stop.

Both men turned their heads to the right where Cross had his two fingers between his lips and laughed at them.

Lavi chuckled and looked up and Kanda. Gently caressing his cheek. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

"Why?" Kanda murmured as he pressed his lips against his again. "Let them watch…"

Lavi pushed a strand of Kanda's hair back. "I don't want people to see what belongs to me."

**Xxx**

The moon was covered by a thin layer of mist as the party finally had come to an end. It looked like it was going to rain and the party guest were beginning to depart. Nobody had seen the two newlyweds the rest of the night except Kroy embarrassedly admitted he had seen them go up to the bedroom. Most of the girls just giggled while the guys gave silent thumbs up to Allen.

It was about two in the morning when everyone was gone, except for Lavi and Kanda.

"Yu this is going to sound funny…but I don't want to go home right now." The red head murmured and loosened his tie and Kanda's for him.

"Neither do I. Do you know any place that's open this early?"

Lavi thought about it for a moment and then grinned. "The bar by your house."

Of course. If Kanda thought back that's where he first met Lavi. Where they shared their first drink. The idea made him laugh. They had gone to that bar almost every weekend together, Lavi always making fun at him for his terrible tolerance and Kanda having to pay his bill.

Both of them walked in silence, earning some jealous glances from women. It's not everyday you see two attractive men in a messy tuxedo style. Neither of them paid any attention to them though and kept their eyes to the road. The bars flickering red and blue lights shone as they walked inside.

"It's odd don't you think Yu?" Lavi murmured as they took a seat. "The name of this bar."

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "The name? What is it anyways?"

Lavi smiled lightly. "The Order."

It took a moment before Kanda let out a laugh and they found themselves both laughing. The Order. There was no order in the bar. The bartender brought them their drinks and Lavi took a deep breath.

He picked up his cup and examined the contents carefully. He caught Kanda's eye and smirked. "A toast?"

The music player in the back began playing the soft song they heard every time they walked in. The melody making the surroundings more peaceful. Lavi knew the song almost by heart now and would occasionally hum it under his breath.

_Welcome to the planet__. _

_Everyone's here__. _

_Everybody's watching you now__. _

_Everybody waits for you now__. What happens next? _

Kanda grabbed his glass and sighed. "A toast to what?"

_I dare you to move__. _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move. _

_Like today never happened. _

_Today never happened before _

"I'd say to us but that's a little corny."

"Yes Usagi. But our whole life is corny."

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be _

"I love you." Lavi said firmly and took a deep breath. "Now about that toast…"

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here _

"To my terrible tolerance. Because I wouldn't have met you otherwise." Kanda smiled.

Lavi laughed as there glasses met. "Zero tolerance, neh? I like it." He murmured.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking on those very bar stools where they had first met.

----------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
